


The End of Life as I Knew It

by BuLlEtNiPpLeS, DoctorInappropriate



Series: Dr. Sexy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Angry/rough sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Cas' mother is a homophobic bitch, Dean in a towel, Doctor Castiel, Doctor Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fucking around in/on the Impala, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Shy Castiel, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuLlEtNiPpLeS/pseuds/BuLlEtNiPpLeS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorInappropriate/pseuds/DoctorInappropriate
Summary: Castiel Novak is on day 3 of his intern year. It has not been going well. After several mishaps, his Chief Resident hands him over to the attending. One look into Dr. Dean Winchester's intense green eyes and Cas was a goner. Attempting to teach and train Cas into the great doctor he knows is there, Dean gives new meaning to the phrase "teach me."





	1. Looks Like it May Be a Slow Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to McKinsey Edgmon for the art! xoxo

 

 

Dean strode into the attendings’ lounge, which was thankfully currently empty. Crossing over to his locker, he undid the combo and stuffed his messenger bag inside. He was scheduled for a 12-hour shift, but he learned a long time ago that 12 hours could turn into 13 or 14, so he always came prepared. Extra clothes, toothpaste and a toothbrush, deodorant, plus some snacks. Low energy during a long day totally sucked. He didn’t want to bother with the changing room, so he pulled his grey henley over his head, making quick work of changing into the navy blue scrubs that marked him as an attending. The door banged open just as he was pulling up his scrub pants and a sharp wolf whistle filled the big room.

"Heya bitches, a little early to be showing some skin isn't it?" chirped his best friend and pediatrics attending, as she skipped over to the coffee maker. How she managed to stay so chipper as she worked sixteen hour days on a regular basis he had no clue. But she was a hell of a doctor, dealing with sick babies and crying parents day in and day out.

"I can show you more if you want me to Charles," Dean quipped, wiggling his eyebrows at her as he changed into a pair of athletic shoes. He preferred his brown sturdy boots but they were insanely impractical when you're running from one end of the ER to another. _Comfort before style,_ he thought with a grin.

"You know you can't handle me. Besides, you don't have a vagina so...no love for you." Charlie said with a chuckle as she tied her hair up into a messy bun.

Munching on a banana, Dean held his hand over his heart. "Charlie, you wound me."

Charlie snorted and elbowed him playfully. She finished pouring her usual insane amount of sugar into her coffee and brushed off her hands. Looking up at Dean, she asked,  "How was your vacation?" Dean shrugged as they headed to the door. "Not long enough. Did some fishing, met up with some buddies, the usual." Honestly, he was bored as fuck when he was on vacation. He was used to a busy pace, and the leisurely nature of vacation left him feeling restless.

"Oh, while you were gone, the new interns started," Charlie reminded him. Dean groaned internally. New interns were basically babies. Or more like toddlers. Overly-caffeinated toddlers with a thousand questions and obnoxiously earnest optimism. By the end of the intern year, these young doctors would have aged ten years, coming out the other side with confidence, expertise, and a more realistic view of the healthcare system, but July interns were nothing but a nuisance.

"Any good ones in my ER?"

"Well...."

Dean did not like how that sounded.

 

X x X

 

Castiel sat at the desk of the unit secretary, awkwardly patting her on the back. He had been on his way to check on his patient in room 304, but Meg practically jumped on him crying about her sick dog.

"My poor Fergus! The vet said he had to keep him for a few days, I-I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't make it." She blew her nose on the tissue that Cas handed her and she gave him a watery smile. She was pretty, a round face, big brown eyes and shoulder length light brown hair. She would be the kind of girl Cas would be into if, well, if Cas was into girls.

Meg wiped at her eyes and her gaze drifted down to Cas’ mouth. He could practically feel the wheels turn in her head. Sure enough, here it came: "Do you have a girlfriend Cas?" Castiel squirmed nervously and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "No, I don't. Between med school and now interning, I don't have much time for dating."

"That's a shame." Meg murmured, reaching up and running her fingers through Cas' untidy brown hair. As politely as he could, Cas backed away from her.

"Yeah, well...I’m sorry to hear about your dog... I need to go check on my patient in 304." Grabbing the chart and collecting the speculum, he headed to the curtained patient room. Cas announced himself as he pushed open the curtain. "Mrs. Simmons, I'm Dr. Novak and I'm here to do your pelvic exam."

"Boy, you're going to do what?" a deep voice boomed. Cas' eyes went huge. Face reddening, he apologized profusely to the large gentleman in the hospital bed, who was clearly not Mrs. Simmons. Flustered, he backed quickly out of the room.

 

X x X

 

"Dr. Winchester! It's about time you came back!" Gabriel said, bounding up to him and slapping him on the back. Dean grinned at the shorter man. As Chief ER resident this year, Dr. Gabriel Dickson oversaw all of the interns. Dean didn't envy him that job.

"Hey Gabe, nice to see you too," Dean laughed. He looked over his notes for the day. The attending on the shift before him had given a brief summary of the patients currently in the ER. Even though Gabe was a very capable resident and usually had everything well in hand, Dean always made sure that he knew everything about every patient in his ER. The census was light, with only 12 patients in his 42-bed department, and nothing on the “coming attractions” board, which was updated by the charge nurse when she got calls from EMTs bringing in unstable patients. _It’s looking like it may be a slow shift_ , he started to think, then mentally slapped himself. _You’re gonna jinx yourself, Winchester._

"I need your help Dean," Gabriel said, interrupting Dean’s thoughts. Dean was ready to make a crack at Gabriel but held his tongue at the other man’s serious face.

"Of course, Gabriel, what's up?"

"It's number 3,” Gabriel started. Dean squinted his eyes a little in confusion. Gabriel rolled his whiskey-colored eyes. "Give me a break, there's too many interns to keep track of so I gave them numbers."

"You did what?" Dean asked, incredulously, and Gabriel just shrugged his shoulders. Pinching the bridge of his nose Dean mumbled, "Nevermind. So what's the problem?"

"He's a lunatic,” Gabriel said, speaking in a low voice. “You haven't been here the last two days. So far, he has accidentally pulled out two patients’ IVs, misplaced three charts, and dropped the entire contents of a sterile suture tray on the floor.”

Dean gave him a look. “Gabe, that sounds like typical intern crap.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened and his voice took on a tone of desperation. “No, Dean, that’s only in the last HOUR. Yesterday, he gave a sixteen year old a lecture about sex.”

“Gabe--” Dean tried to interrupt.

Gabe plowed on. “No! You don’t understand. It was a _very_ detailed lecture. He used words like ‘penetration’ and ‘coitus.’ Oh! And ‘cunnilingus!’ And, worst of all, the girl’s _grandparents_ were in the room!”

“Oh, God,” Dean said, trying not to laugh.

Gabriel went on. He couldn’t seem to stop. “He went missing last night for an hour. I finally found him in deep conversation with some random patient in the lobby. The triage nurse said they had talked about bees for a solid 45 minutes. _Bees!_ ”

Gabriel finally paused to take a breath. Before he could start up again, Dean held up his hand. “OK, OK, Gabe, I’ll take him on.” Gabriel visibly relaxed and the relief was obvious in his eyes. It was unusual for an attending to teach an intern directly, but for all his complaining about interns, Dean actually did like to teach. “But I’m not in charge of any grades or anything. He’s still your responsibility.”

"Thanks man." Leaving Dean at the desk, he stalked over to the row of curtained beds. "Number 3, where are you?" Dean could only shake his head. Gabriel was a little unorthodox, but he was one of the best doctors the residency program had ever had.

As Gabriel walked past the second curtain, another man suddenly backed out of it, colliding with Gabriel and sending them both tumbling to the floor. A sterile pack containing a speculum slid across the tile to Dean’s feet. He bent to pick it up and looked bemusedly at Gabriel as the doctor jumped to his feet and rounded angrily on the poor intern who was still lying to on the floor.

“Dr. Dickson,” Dean called out, interrupting the impending tirade. Gabe turned to him and, exasperated, gestured to the man on the floor.

“Dr. Winchester, meet Dr. 3. Number 3, this is Dr. Winchester, the attending who will be directly supervising you from now until--” Gabe huffed out a laugh, “... uh, eternity, I guess.” With that, Gabriel turned and limped off down the hall.

The intern was trying to get to his feet and Dean put down a hand to help him up. The young man lifted his head to look at him and Dean felt the air get sucked out his lungs. Number 3 was fucking gorgeous. Disheveled brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and a strong jaw with an adorable little cleft at the bottom. His white coat strained against wide shoulders and muscled arms as he grasped Dean’s hand to pull himself up. Dean stared, unable to stop himself from picturing what might lie under those light blue scrubs.

Dean blinked, and realized he was still holding the other man’s hand. He dropped it quickly. _Get it together Winchester!_ Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he instantly regretted it as his nose was filled with vanilla, sandalwood and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. _Damn, how does he smell so good?_

"Uh, nice to meet you, Dr. Winchester. Thank you for your assistance," Number 3 said nervously, biting his lower lip. His voice was deep and husky, and Dean almost whined. Clearing his throat to cover the sound, Dean handed the man the speculum. “You dropped this.”

 

X x X

 

Cas followed Dr. Winchester back to the work area. He could not believe what a terrible first impression he just gave to the famous attending. All of the residents talked about Dr. Winchester like he was God. In just the few short weeks he had been at Central Seattle Hospital, he must have heard a hundred stories of miraculous saves and brilliant diagnoses. And at least the same number of stories about the handsome man’s beautiful smile, friendly banter, and nice ass. Cas could definitely admire the firm ass from his point of view, but his clumsiness in running into Gabriel had clearly not warranted any beautiful smiles or friendly banter. _I am such an idiot_ , he groaned to himself.

As they reached the work station, a middle-aged woman with short brown hair rushed up to the desk.

“Dr. Winchester, we’ve got a coming attraction,” she announced. “ETA 4 minutes.”

“Thanks Jody,” Dr. Winchester said, and then called to Cas over his shoulder. “Go get Gabe and meet me at the ambulance bay.” Dr. Winchester turned back to the head trauma nurse and Cas ran down the hall to find the Chief Resident. This would be his first trauma as an intern, and he hoped to make a better impression on Dr. Winchester.

 

X x X

 

“Gabe,” Dr. Winchester called as Cas and Gabe hurried up to the ambulance bay doors. “One victim, knife wound to the gut. Vitals are stable, but he’s still bleeding and it sounds like he’s high on meth. He’s pretty agitated and the paramedics are having a hard time keeping him strapped down. Ah--here they come.” The ambulance braked in front of the big glass doors and the EMTs jumped out. In short order, they were wheeling a gurney through the doors.

“Hey guys,” Dr. Winchester greeted them, “we’re going to bay 1. What’s the update?” The man on the gurney was writhing and groaning incomprehensible sounds. As they push the gurney the short distance to the trauma bay, one of the paramedics started by grunting out a list of recent vitals. “Temp 99.8, BP 69/40 and dropping, HR 135. We had him stabilized, then the asshole twisted and grabbed ahold of Garth...” the man nods in the direction of a scrawny EMT holding pressure around the knife sticking up in the victim’s gut, “...and he musta moved the knife and nicked an artery in his belly ‘cause it has all gone downhill from there.”

“Shit.” Cas heard Dr. Winchester say as they came around the corner into the trauma bay. “Jody! He’s bleeding out. We’re gonna need saline, blood, and Levophed. And call down the surgical team.”

Cas had seen his share of traumas as a med student in downtown Chicago. The scene before him was familiar. It was hectic, but precise and practiced. Nurses were slapping on EKG leads, a blood pressure cuff, and a pulse oximeter, ducking under and around Dr. Winchester and Gabriel as they performed a quick but thorough exam. One was replacing the small IV in the man’s right arm with a large-bore one that would be able to handle a larger volume of fluids. Jody was already hanging the bags of saline and Levophed, which would hopefully bring up the man’s blood pressure. If it dropped too low, his brain would lose oxygen quick. Gabriel had picked up the trauma shears and was attempting to cut off the man’s clothing, but the victim continued to flail about. Pulling on gloves, Cas jumped in. “I’ve got him, Gabe,” he said, putting his hands on the man’s shoulder and hip to keep him from moving. Gabe nodded and made quick work of the man’s blood covered shirt and stained shorts. “Thanks, Garth,” Gabe said to the small but intense EMT, who was still holding pressure on the knife wound. Garth moved away, letting Gabe take over. Carefully, he removed the bandaging from around the knife. Blood from the man’s abdomen welled up around the handle of the blade. Cas glanced at the screen. The man’s BP, which had stabilized, started to drop again. Then he realized that the man was no longer bucking beneath his hands.

“Shit,” Dr. Winchester said again. “Jody? Where’s that blood?! Put up some dopamine. Gabe, come put in a line.” Cas took over holding pressure on the wound and Gabe moved up to the man’s head, which was now limp and rolled to the side. Cas noted with alarm that the man’s hands were clammy and pale; he had gone into shock. A nurse grabbed the central line kit and sterilized the man’s neck while Gabriel gloved up, feeling for the carotid pulse. He aimed for the vein next to it and plunged in the large bore needle. Cas was impressed that he got it in one try. The tech finally ran in with the blood and Jody grabbed it, hanging it and the dopamine on a second IV pole and connecting them to the new line in the man’s neck.

The room was still, everyone watching the monitor. It seemed like forever, but it was only about 30 seconds and the man’s blood pressure began to climb. It was a good sign, but Cas could feel the blood continue to seep through his fingers. Just then, the surgical resident and her team rushed in. “Thank you, Dr. Winchester,” the pretty blonde said primly. “We’ll take it from here.” The surgical team took over, wheeling the gurney out of the room to the large elevator that would take them directly to the OR.

In the trauma bay, Cas stood in place, hands shaking from adrenaline. The floor was covered with bits of paper and plastic and blood. His gloves were dripping. Gabriel ripped off his own gloves, tossed them into the trash, and walked over. He clapped Cas on the shoulder, startling him. "Well, Number 3, how was your first trauma? Good?” He stood there a second, then said “alright that's all the break you get, buddy. You have at least four patients waiting on your ass." With that, Gabriel shoved Cas toward the door.

 

X x X

 

Cas grabbed a patient chart and headed to curtain 6. He was feeling a little calmer after having splashed some water on his face and taking a bit of a breather. He thought he had done pretty well and hoped that Dr. Winchester had noticed. Cas has definitely _noticed_ Dr. Winchester. The stories had not done him justice.

Clearing his throat, he announced himself to the young woman that sat curled on the bed. "Hi, Ms...Jenkins. I'm Dr. Novak. What brings you in to see us today?"

"I'm having some pain doctor." Ms. Jenkins said, in a thick Boston accent.

Cas nodded as he wrote in her vitals into the chart. "And where are you having the pain Ms. Jenkins?"

"In my tackle box."

Cas blinked. Surely he didn't hear her right. "I'm sorry, you're having pain where?"

Ms. Jenkins huffed and rolled her eyes at him. "In my Hoo-hah? Whisker biscuit? Mossy cleft? My squeeze box?"

Cas stared at her, head tilted to the side. He was seriously confused.

“You know, honey, my panty hamster!”

He had no idea what the lady was talking about but it was his duty as a physician to help her. "Please excuse me one moment if you would Ms. Jenkins." Cas stepped out of the curtain and pulled it shut to give her privacy. His brow wrinkled in confusion, he sought out Dr. Dickson for help with his patient. As usual, he found him in the resident lounge, munching on a doughnut.

"Dr. Dickson, I am concerned that this patient is delusional and we may need a psych consult." Cas handed the patient chart over to Gabriel. As Gabriel read over the chart, Cas ran a nervous hand through his already disheveled hair. He knew that Gabriel had a dislike for incompetent interns and Cas had been killing himself trying to prove that he knew what he was doing. All it took was a patient like Ms. Jenkins and he felt like he was back at square one.

"Why didn't you go to Dr. Winchester with this?" Gabriel said, his brown eyes flashing up into Cas' blue.

Cas shrugged, his cheeks turning pink at the mention of the attending's name. "I, um, couldn't find him. When I couldn't figure out what the patient was telling me, I sought out help."

"Well, what is her complaint for coming in?"

"She uh...wasn't making any sense. Said she had pain in her “panty hamster.” She said all sorts of random words and I didn't understand any of it. I don’t see a history of psychosis on her chart. Maybe we need a drug screen?" Cas shuffled his feet, feeling like an idiot in front of Gabriel.

Gabriel's brown eyes widened in shock and then he burst into laughter. "She-she has pain where? Panty hamster? That's a new one." He laughed so hard that tears filled his eyes and spilled down his face. Cas just glared at him as Gabriel continued to laugh, holding onto his ribs and even snorted a time or two which made him laugh even harder.

"Are you going to clue me in here?" Cas asked, his husky voice laced with irritation.

"Cas...oh sweet little Cas..." Gabriel let out a deep breath and wiped at his eyes. "Cas, she's talking about her vagina."

"Well, why didn't she just say so?" Cas retorted, snatching the chart out of Gabriel's hand. "Thanks for your help Dr. Dickson."

"Cas, how did you not know what she was telling you? I mean, girls always have nicknames for their lady bits." Gabriel asked, all humor out of his voice.

Cas huffed out a sigh, not knowing how he should answer. He's never been ashamed of his sexuality, but since he had known since he was twelve that he was gay, he had never even kissed a girl, let alone had sex with one. Added to the fact that he had never heard of any of these slang terms, he guessed he'd had a sheltered life. He debated on whether he should confide in Dr. Dickson. Would he blab to the whole hospital that Cas was gay? One way to find out.

"I guess you could say, I've never heard the slang words. And uh-" he rubbed the back of his neck, "I prefer the company of other men." Without waiting for a reply from Gabriel, Cas turned and headed for the door. He had a patient to treat. "Thank you for the education, Dr. Dickson."

 

X x X

 

“Dr. Novak, Ms. Crawford’s having a lot of trouble breathing in here,” a nurse called out. Cas felt a jolt of disorientation. He was still not used to being called “doctor.” He looked over at the middle-aged nurse. She was very knowledgeable and had been patient with Cas from his first day, for which he was very grateful.

“What’s going on, Maggie?” Cas asked as he hurried in to the room. The patient, Ms. Crawford, was a young woman with luminous dark brown skin and beautifully braided hair. She was breathing heavily and she looked at Cas with worried eyes.

“She says that she just suddenly became very short of breath today and had a little bit of chest pain. We just brought her back. Her oxygen sats were pretty low before we put the nasal cannula on her.” Cas looked at the monitor. Sats were 92% with the oxygen, still lower than normal.

Cas looked back at the young woman. “Hello Ms. Crawford, I’m Dr. Novak. When did this start?”

The patient took a breath. “Around breakfast time--” she paused to take another breath-- “maybe 8:30?”

Cas nodded. “And the chest pain?”

“It started the same (breath) time. It hurts to breathe (breath) deep.”

Cas took out his stethoscope and listened to her lungs. Clear.  “Have you gone on any trips lately?”

Ms. Crawford looked at him curiously. “Yes, we just got back from California. We drove in yesterday.”

“Do you mind if I look at your legs?”

The woman shook her head and said, “my leg has been hurting since we drove down to California.” Cas rolled up her pants legs. The right calf was swollen and was warm to touch.

“Everything ok in here?” asked Dr. Winchester, coming in to the room. Cas’ heart flipped at the sound of his voice. _Why did that man have to be so sexy?_ It was very distracting. He shook his head.

“I believe Ms. Crawford has a pulmonary embolism,” Cas stated. He looked back at the patient and touched her hand. “That’s a blood clot in your lungs. I think your long drive to California caused a clot to form in your leg, and a piece broke off this morning and went to your lungs.”

The patient remained quiet while Dr. Winchester did a brief exam, closing her fingers around Cas’ hand.

“I think you’re right,” Dr. Winchester said. “Let’s get her to CT.”

 

X x X

 

Castiel stood in the stockroom looking for more bandages. He mumbled to himself as he looked over the contents on the shelves, almost giving up before he finally found them. _Dr. Winchester is going to give me hell for taking so long._ Things had gone pretty well so far today, but he didn’t want to screw it up now. Dr. Winchester finally seemed to be warming up to him. He had been so curt at first, speaking in short sentences and barely glancing at him. In fact, he seemed to be _avoiding_ looking at Cas. But, he _had_ seemed pretty impressed with Cas’ handling of Ms. Crawford. She did have a PE and had been admitted upstairs to start blood thinners. Cas had spent as much time as he could talking with her after her diagnosis. He hoped she was going to do well.

"Hello Novak." Cas was so engrossed in his search for the elusive bandages that he didn't hear Meg come into the room. He felt his stomach drop as she locked the door and slowly walked toward him, fingering the buttons on her shirt.

"Hi Meg, I - uh- I need to get these to Dr. Winchester." Shaking her head, she moved to block the door. Cas wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't a fan of confrontation and he was new to the hospital. Besides the fact that he liked dick and Meg didn't have one, he was very uncomfortable that she was coming on so strong.

Grabbing the strings of his scrub pants, she began to untie them. "You aren't going anywhere until you take your pants off Cas."

This cannot seriously be happening. Cas was frozen in shock...and fear. He didn't condone hitting women but Meg was pushing it.

Dropping the bandages and gripping her hands, he attempted to push her away. "Seriously Meg, I'm not interested, you need to stop."

 

X x X

 

"Where the hell is number 3," Dean mutters to himself. The intern should have been back with the bandages by now, its not like the stock room was at the other end of the hospital. The guy was hot as fuck and pretty damn smart, but he was very distractible. Sighing, Dean took off his gloves and stood up. "I'm sorry Mrs. Tucker, I'll be right back to bandage your hand." The plump, elderly lady gave him a smile as he left her bedside and Dean bet his pay for the month that she was staring at his ass as he walked away.

Dean stalked down to the supply room, hand on the knob when something caught his eye through the small window. Was Cas making out with Meg? As unit secretaries go, she wasn't bad but the chick was like a doorknob. Dean had a feeling he could count on one hand who she hadn't screwed at work. True, he didn't know the man well but Norman? Novick?, whatever his name was, didn't seem like the type that would fool around at work. Just as he was about to walk away, he caught his intern's face. It was not the face of someone who was enjoying the attention they were getting.

Meg had her hands curled in the lapels of ( _Novak!, that's his name_ )’s, white coat, trying to yank him in for a kiss. Novak scowled, a hand on her shoulder, trying to push her away. Dean was not liking what he was seeing. It seemed Novak wasn't interested and Meg wasn't taking the hint.

"What the hell, Meg?" he growled as he slammed the door open. Novak's eyes searched out Dean’s, his blue eyes wide and pleading.

"Dean!" Meg purred, giving a crooked smile. She didn't move from her position, pressed up against the intern. "Sorry. Clarence and I were having a moment here. You can have him back now." Meg released Novak’s coat from her fists and sauntered out of the supply room. The man looked at Dean, flustered and angry.

"Dr. Winchester, I didn't--" Dean holds up a hand. "You don't have to explain, Novak; I could see that you weren't interested. Sadly Meg doesn't understand the word ‘no.’ You're not the first guy she's tried to do this to. I’m going to speak to the administration about her. If I have anything to say about it, she won’t be working here much longer."

Dean bent to pick up the bandages Novak had dropped, then stood and pressed them into the intern’s hands. “Now let’s go take care of that sweet old lady.” Dean winked at him, turned, and walked out the door.

 

X x X

 

Cas sat next to Dr. Winchester, holding a basin and gauze. The man on his stomach in front of them had been mountain biking at Duthie Hill and lost control around a curve. His helmet had prevented any serious head injuries, but his back was a mess of blood and gravel. Cas watched Dr. Winchester as he painstakingly pulled out each piece of gravel, dropping them into the basin one by one. His hands were mesmerizing, gentle but strong. Cas could feel the warmth of Dr. Winchester’s body next to him, their knees almost touching. He recalled the wink and small smile in the store room and began to wonder what those strong fingers would feel like grasping the back of his neck to pull him in for a--

“Novak?” Cas looked up, startled. Dr. Winchester lifted an eyebrow. “Gauze?” Cas blushed and handed clean gauze over.

 

X x X

 

“Dr. Winchester!” Jody called out. “There’s another coming attraction. 32-year-old female, found unconscious in her home."

“OD?” Gabriel asked.

“Maybe,” Jody replied. “This one is sad. Stage IV cervical cancer.”

“We’ve got this, Gabe,” Dean said, motioning for his intern to follow him. By the time he and Number 3 reached the trauma bay, the EMTs were already wheeling her into trauma 2. As they reached the bedside, Dean sensed Number 3 freeze beside him. He glanced over curiously, but then had to focus on the patient in front of them. The woman looked far older than her 32 years. She was very thin, skin drawn tight over hollowed cheekbones beneath the mask on her face. Her monitor was beeping a very slow rhythm and one of the paramedics was steadily pumping air into her airway. Dean reached over and opened an eyelid. Pinpoint pupils. He looked up at the paramedic questioningly.

“Yeah, opiate overdose,” the man confirmed. “We’ve given her two doses of narcan already, but her body just doesn’t want to respond.”

“Let’s give another 0.2mg now,” Dean ordered, and a nurse grabbed it out of the trauma cabinet. “Do we know what she took?”

“Found an empty bottle of oxycodone on her bedside table,” the paramedic replied. “And full bottles of her chemo pills. Looks like she stopped taking them.”

Dean watched his intern take a step forward, gently picking up the woman’s hand, holding it in his own. The man’s eyes looked haunted. Dean started to reach out to him when the monitor started beeping rapidly.

“Woah, there it goes,” Dean said. The narcan had started to work, pulling the woman out of her opioid-induced coma. The woman’s arms twitched, hand closing in the intern’s grasp. She took a deep breath, but suddenly her body went limp. The monitor gave a long whine and the alarms went off. Flatline.

“She’s in asystole!” Dean said. His intern jolted out of his trance and jumped up onto the table, placing his hands on the woman’s chest over her heart. “Get the epi!” Dean shouted as the younger doctor began chest compressions.

“No! No, wait,” the paramedic put his arm out. “She has a DNR.”

"Why didn’t you tell us that before?!” Dean said angrily, cursing and throwing down his gloves. “C’mon doc,” he said to Novak, holding out a hand to help him down off the gurney.

The intern gave him a wide-eyed look and suddenly yelled. "No, we can't just let her die!" He restarted chest compressions frantically. Dean gaped at him in shock for a second, then rushed forward.

"Novak, we can't do anything. She has a DNR, we legally cannot try to bring her back."

The man struggled against Dean's grip. "Dr. Winchester, please! We have to do something!" His voice broke and Dean's heart lurched painfully.

“She did not want this, Novak,” Dean said firmly but kindly. “She was done. Cervical cancer is a shit way to go. Let her go.”

"Please," the intern’s beautiful blue eyes were huge as tears slipped down cheeks. He gripped the lapels of Dean's lab coat and buried his face into Dean's neck, sobbing uncontrollably.

Dean was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure what to make of this man. He met Jody’s eyes and gave a tiny nod.

"Time of death: 10:39."

 

X x X

 

Cas ran a hand down his face, feeling extremely embarrassed after what happened in the trauma bay. He waited for Dr. Winchester to come out of trauma 2 where he had to fill out the necessary paperwork. Finally the men stepped out and turned to look at Cas.

"Dr. Winchester, I just wanted to apologize for what happened in there. I-there was no excuse for it." He finished lamely, not wanting to meet his eyes.

Dean moved in so close that Cas could smell him. It was a mix of Irish Spring soap, a spicy after shave and sweat, that was both sexy and comforting. "Novak, look at me." Dean's green eyes were filled with compassion and sympathy and that somehow made Cas' break down even worse. "This job flat out sucks sometimes. It’s our duty to help and heal and when cases like this happen it tears at us." He cupped Cas' cheek and Cas gasped a little at the contact. "It doesn't make you any less of a doctor but this is the reality that comes with the job. Sometimes “do no harm” means letting go."

Cas nodded as their gazes locked, the bustle and noise of the emergency room fading into the background. He had the sudden and irresistible urge to lean forward, to capture Dr. Winchester's pink plump lips with his own. _How pathetic am I? He's trying to comfort me and all I can think of doing is kissing him!_ As if he could hear his thoughts, Dr. Winchester brushed Cas' top lip with the pad of his thumb, his eyes darkening when Cas tried to suppress a moan.

"Do you wanna go get some coffee, Novak?"

 

X x X

 

Ten minutes later, Cas found himself sitting across from Dr. Winchester in the hospital cafeteria. He cupped his hands around the paper cup of coffee, letting the steamy liquid warm his hands. Even surrounded by other hospital staff, Cas felt very self-conscious sitting with this stunning man. Cas could still feel the weight of the man’s hand on his skin, breathless as Dr. Winchester moved his gorgeous freckled face closer, so close that Cas could make out the brown flecks in his green eyes. He was so screwed.

"Novak?" Dr. Winchester asked quietly, leaning forward, his forearms resting on the table. "Do you wanna talk about what happened?"

Cas huffed out a breath, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about that, really, I am. I know what a DNR is and what it means. I just..uh..." Cas shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. Delicious. Cas hated having to explain this, didn't want to be pitied but he did owe Dr. Winchester an explanation. "I had a sister that was a junkie. Anna. We tried so long to get her clean. She would for a while but...she would relapse. Did the rehab thing, twice, nothing seemed to work. I got the call one night that she was found in the bathroom of a seedy motel, the needle still in her arm. She was only 22." He closed his eyes. He could still picture Anna, frail and thin like the woman on the gurney, and he could feel tears pooling in his eyes. _Dammit._

He felt a hand cover his and he opened his eyes in surprise. His skin tingled at the touch.

"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean said quietly.

 

X x X

 

Dean sat across from the table, his hand on Cas'. He felt horrible as Cas relayed the story of his sister Anna, but now his reaction in the trauma room made sense.  He squeezed Cas' fingers once and then reluctantly let go, once again picking up his cup of coffee. It wasn't the best java but it kept him awake on these long shifts, especially if the shift happened to be boring and slow. _Ha._ Boring and slow would _not_ be how he would describe his day so far with this intern. Cas was smart, compassionate, and sexy as hell. And, if the heated gazes meant anything, the feeling was mutual. _Gotta send Gabriel a damn fruit basket._

I didn't know you knew my first name," Cas murmured, his long fingers picking at the rim of his cup. Dean groaned inwardly. _I could listen to that sexy deep timbre all day._

Dean cleared his throat. "Well, I’m not a dick like Gabriel."

"That's for sure." Cas replied, shooting Dean a grin and Dean was pretty sure his heart stopped. His smile was freaking gorgeous and Dean loved the way his eyes crinkled.

Dean spied Charlie a few tables away, grinning at him like an idiot and jabbing a banana into her mouth, waggling her eyebrows. _Pervert._

His eyes flicked back to Cas, who was still focused on him with those cerulean eyes, head tilted just a little to the side. Dean felt hypnotized. He couldn’t look away. Every time he looked at Cas--hell, all he had to do was _smell_ him-- and Dean was a quivering mess.

The words flew out of Dean’s mouth before he could stop them. “I really wanna kiss you.”

He bit his lip as he held Cas' widened gaze, holding his breath while waiting for him to respond. Then, without a word, Cas got up and rushed out of the cafeteria. Dean’s heart fell to his feet. _Fuck._

He rubbed a hand over his face, feeling like a dick. The guy already had Meg throw herself at him this morning and now Dean was doing the same thing. _Son of a bitch!_ Dean hurried out of the cafeteria, ignoring Charlie's questioning looks. He had to find Cas and apologize. Down the hallway, he could see Cas dodging the other staff milling about as he made his way to the elevator.

"Cas, wait!" Dean hollered but Cas didn't slow his step or turn around. Breaking off into a sprint, Dean reached the elevator and just barely managed to squeeze his body past the closing doors.

"Cas, before you say anything...just let me explain okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--" His words were cut off as Cas stepped forward and pressed a finger to Dean's lips.

"You talk too much." Cas whispered, his azure eyes on fire as he moved closer to Dean. Dean gasped a breath as Cas pressed his face to Dean's jawline, breathing deeply. _Holy fuck!_ "You smell so good, Dean.”

Cas leaned in, hands fisting Dean's lapels, lips parting. He lifted those fiery eyes and they bored into Dean's own, like he was staring into his soul. Dean felt Cas' breath hot against his lips. His heart beat hard in his chest and he held his breath.

The elevator came to a sudden stop and Cas abruptly let go.

 _Ding!_ The elevator door opened and Cas stepped back. Dean blinked and the spell was broken. Cas turned slowly and walked out of the elevator, heading back toward the emergency department.

Dean finally remembered to breathe. _Son of a bitch!_

 

X x X

 

The rest of the day passed with relative quiet. Before Dean knew it, it was time to head home for the night. Clapping Cas on the back, Dean said, "You did a good job today Cas. I'll see you in the morning."

Things had seemed a little strained since their almost kiss, and the last thing Dean wanted was a stressful work environment. Once in the attendings’ lounge, Dean shrugged off his white coat and hung it in his locker. Grabbing his messenger bag, he was ready to leave when Gabriel popped in.

"Hey Dean, glad I caught you before you took off for the night. How was your day with 3?"

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "His name is Cas and it was pretty busy but he's improving."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, his whiskey eyes twinkling. "Cas, huh?"

"Shut up. I'll see you tomorrow." Dean let out a laugh and pushed past Gabe, his face hot.

 

X x X

 

Once inside his small house, Dean plunked down his messenger bag and keys on the hall table. Mouse came running over, meowing and rubbing against his legs. Bending over, Dean scratched him behind the ears. "You been a good boy today, Mouse?" Getting the cat out a can of food, Dean settled on some leftover takeout and a six-pack for himself and settled on the couch to watch some tv. An hour later, he was plastered.

"He thinks he's so hot with his wild 'just got fucked' hair but he ain't been fucked yet. Not until I get my hands on him. Fuck his hot little ass up against the wall, that's what I'm gonna do next time I see him."

Dean tossed his empty beer bottle in the garbage and grabbed a fresh one out of the fridge, narrowly avoiding being tripped by Mouse. Picking up the massive Himalayan, Dean wobbled into the living room. "You love me, don't you Mouse?"

The cat purred and butted Dean's chin with his head as if agreeing with him. Dean cracked open the beer and sipped it as he watched an old episode of Friends. Mouse just purred, his claws digging into Dean's thigh.

"That cute little intern is so damn hot." He mumbled to himself, the chaos of the day catching up to him. "I swear if he bends over in front of me one more time, I'm just gonna fuck 'im. One way or another I _will_ find out what's under those scrubs."

Mouse blinked up at him and meowed. Dean chuckled and absently scratched the top of Mouse's head, his last thought was of Cas' ocean blue eyes as Dean drifted off to sleep.

 


	2. You Weren't As Quiet As You Thought You Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to heat up as Cas is coming out of his shell and stepping up as a doctor. Dean is finding it more and more difficult to stay away from the sexy little intern. Temptation is a hard thing to resist.

Cas looked over the chart in front of him. "Ok, says here you have a pain in your arm. Can I have a look?" He gave a soft smile at the adorable six year old girl sitting on the bed. She nodded, her chin wobbling. Sitting the chart down, he gently took her left arm and began to inspect it. It appeared to be broken near her elbow. 

"Wiggle your fingers for me?" The little girl, Amanda, wiggled her fingers like he asked, promptly grabbing her shoulder and crying out in pain. He turned to the nurse beside him and gave out an order for pain medication. Turning back to Amanda and her mother, he said, "I'm afraid it’s broken, but we'll get you all patched up. You even get to pick out the color of your cast." 

Amanda's large brown eyes lit up and she excitedly said, "Green! It's the bestest color ever!" 

Cas' eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. "Excellent choice, green it is." 

Pain medication administered, Amanda still winced as Cas went about setting her arm and putting the cast on. He hated to see the little girl in pain. "Amanda, do you have any pets at home?"

 Teary eyed, Amanda looked up at him. "Two dogs. One's name is Bob 'cuz he bobs his head when he walks." 

She sniffled and Cas handed her a tissue. "What's the other dog's name?" He asked, nearly finished with the cast. 

"Waffles!" She shouted and Cas let out a laugh. 

"Ok, I bet this one has a good story. Why is his name Waffles?" 

"When he was a puppy, he was always sneakin' my waffles. Mom said he was a bad doggie but I think he's cute." She leaned over closer to Cas and whispered “I still give him my waffles when Mom isn’t lookin’.” 

Cas winked at her conspiratorially. "Well, Amanda, those are awesome names. If I ever get a pet, will you name it for me?" 

"Deal!" Amanda giggled and her mother shot a grateful smile at Cas. 

"Ok, Amanda, I'll have your discharge papers written up and you and your mom can go home and snuggle with your doggies." Giving them both a smile, he headed over to the nurse’s station. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean looking at him, a wistful smile on his face.

 

X x X

 

Dean sidled up to Cas and murmured quietly to him, "Can I talk to you in private?" When Cas nodded, Dean lead him into an empty patient room and shut the door. He turned to face his intern and was once again dumbfounded at how his body reacted to the man. His mouth went dry and and his heart skipped a beat. He felt warmth pooling in his lower abdomen.  _Dammit Winchester! You only met the man yesterday for Christ’s sake._ Cas ran a hand through his hair and Dean wondered idly if that's why his hair always stuck up crazily. 

Dean took a breath and cleared his throat. "Um, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday...with the coffee, in the elevator... It was sudden and I know I’m supposed to be your attending physician. I totally screwed up and I should probably hand you back over to Gabe.” 

Cas huffed out a breath and tilted his head just a little, his blue eyes narrowing just a fraction. "Why would you want to do that, Dean?" 

Dean felt a tremor of excitement when Cas called him  _Dean_  and he had to force himself to stay calm. "When you ran out of the cafeteria yesterday after I said I wanted to kiss you. I just--" 

"Um, yeah, I should explain about that." Cas said, interrupting Dean. Cas turned and sat in one of the beat up chairs the hospital had in the ER exam rooms. Folding his hands, he rested his forehead on his knuckles. "I, um, didn't have the best experiences growing up.” He looked up, staring blankly across the room. “I've known since I was twelve that I was gay, but no one else seemed to want to accept that. Small Town USA, you know? I actually had this one guy in high school ask me out. I soon found out it was a cruel prank." Cas shook his head against the painful memories, then turned and met Dean’s gaze. "When you told me that you wanted to kiss me, I was afraid it was a cruel prank, too. I was scared, so I walked away." Cas’s lips formed a small smile and Dean felt a spark of hope. “And then you chased after me.” 

"I'm sorry about that Cas,” Dean said, moving closer. He stood over Cas and placed his hand on Cas’ cheek, running his thumb over the roughly stubbled cheekbone. Cas leaned in to his touch. Dean bent down, lips over Cas’ ear, and whispered, “This is no prank.” 

Dean's beeper went off and he jumped up. "Uhh, this isn't the best place to talk about this though. There are eyes everywhere."

 Cas laughed and Dean felt a shiver of anticipation ran through him. 

Dean muttered out a curse when he saw that the page was from Charlie. "We'll continue this later," he said to Cas, who sat there smirking at him. Dean groaned and then left the room to run up to the pediatric floor.

 

X x X

 

He found Charlie in the NICU checking on an infant. Out of breath, he glared at his red headed friend as she took her time reading over the patient chart. "What's the 911, Charlie?" 

"Oh, hello Dr. Winchester." Charlie said, her green eyes twinkling. She nodded at the nurse that was taking down vitals and walked over to Dean. "I was wondering what you were having for lunch."

"I-you said-I thought- _lunch_?" Dean sputtered. "You paged me 911 to ask what I was going to have for _lunch_?" 

Charlie merely nodded, the shit eating smile on her face obvious that she was enjoying this. "Yeah, I did. Something tells me it'll be something hot and spicy...with a side of intern." She elbowed him and laughed at the shocked expression on his face. 

Leaning down to whisper in Charlie's ear since the nurses were gossiping bitches, he said, "Is it that obvious?"

“Oh, honey. Yeah, it is.”

 

X x X

 

A nurse poked her head around the curtain. "Dr. Winchester!. We have a Code Blue!"

"Shit, Sarah, I'm elbows deep in guts here!" 

A voice called out from across the trauma bay, "Sarah, we got it!" Dean wonders for about one second who they got to run the code, then focuses on the patient on the gurney in front of him as Sarah runs off. 

He finally found the splenic artery in the mess of the man’s belly and clamped it. The spleen wasn’t gonna make it but hopefully the man would. The man was intubated and sedated and his vital signs stabilized. The surgical team was on its way. 

"Ok Gabe, you got this?" 

"Yeah, Dean, you go on ahead."

Dean pulled off his gloves and rushed to the code. As he rounded the corner, he heard that rumbling deep voice. "Give another push of epi."  _Oh God is that Cas running the code?_  Dean hoped the patient wasn't dead yet. He yanked the curtain open. The scene was busy but calm, the nurses all working in tandem. The patient's body suddenly jerked and his heart went into an arrythmia. Dean is about to shout an order, but Cas beats him to it. "Push adenosine 6mg, NOW."  _Holy shit._  The guy knows what he's doing. And,  _holy fuck,_  is that ever hot. Dean's tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. His cock had taken a definite interest.  _Son of a bitch._  Dean moved behind some equipment as calmly as he could.  _These thin scrub pants don't hide your sins._  

Cas looked over at him and Dean gave a little smile and a thumbs up. The patient stabilized, adenosine having reset his rhythm. "OK, hook up the amiodarone and call the cardiology team. They can take it from here," Cas said, authoritatively. 

"Yes, sir!" Sarah replied. 

Dean followed the intern into the center of the trauma bay. The younger doctor turned to look at Dean, his eyes widening, and Dean suddenly realized he was still covered in blood from the trauma patient. "Oh," Dean started, and then his body betrayed him again. His foot slipped on a plastic syringe cap and he fell face first into Cas’ chest. The intern grunted and Dean stumbled back. Cas was now also covered in blood from Dean's trauma patient. "Shit, dude, I'm so sorry," Dean says. "C'mon, let's go get out of these scrubs." 

 _Oh my God_ , Dean mentally cringes.  _I did NOT just say that. Fuck my life._

 

X x X

 

“Are you sure I'm allowed in here?” Cas asked as he followed Dean into the attendings’ shower room.

Dean let out a chuckle as he pulled his scrub top over his head. “Relax buddy, you're in good hands. Besides, you need to get that blood off of you and the intern call room is on a different floor.”

Cas’ breath hitched. Dr. Winchester was deliciously muscled, his scrub pants hanging dangerously low on his lean hips.  _I wonder what kind of underwear he has on._ Cas mentally shook his head. He couldn't believe he was acting like a horny teenager. 

"You gonna take a shower or what Cas?" Dean asked, winking at him as if he could hear the directions of his thoughts. Like the last time that Dean winked at him, Cas' stomach did a flip flop.  _Dean Winchester winked at me. Dean. Fucking. Winchester._  

Cas had to clear his throat before replying. "You bet." He managed to squeak out as he pulled his scrub top over his head. 

 _Holy shit_ , Dean was naked. Lust slammed into him like a freight train and Cas had to duck into the shower closest to him to avoid Dean seeing him with a boner. Once inside the safety of the shower, he turned the knobs, gasping as the cold water hit his skin. 

Finally the water began to warm and Cas went on autopilot, washing the blood off of his skin. He was painfully aware of the fact that Dean was just two stalls away, under his own spray of water, wet and soapy. And  _hello erection_.... Swallowing a moan, Cas slides a soapy hand along his pecs imagining Dean's fingers. His strong and long beautiful fingers. Biting his bottom lip, his hand curled around the purple head of his cock, pumping slowly.  _Fffuuuccckkk._  

Eyes screwed shut in concentration, Cas stroked his cock, his hips jerking with each pump. In his mind, he was running his hands all over Dean's body, cupping his delectable ass, pumping his cock into Dean's tight little ass. Or Dean pumping into his ass. With a strangled cry, Cas spurted come all over his hand and belly, coming hard enough that he saw stars. Leaning his head against the stall, his breath began to even out, he became alarmingly aware that Dean's shower had shut off. While Cas had been pleasuring himself, he thought he was quiet, but... 

Dean's head suddenly appeared next to Cas' stall, his green eyes dark with desire. "You weren't as quiet as you thought you were Cas." 

_Shit._

 

X x X

 

Dean had never been so turned on in his life. He felt like a klutzy ass after falling into Cas and getting him covered in blood. It was honestly a shock to see him handling the code like a boss, when his first few days on the job clearly hadn't gone well. It turned Dean on, watching Cas take charge, so much so that he had to hide the erection he had been sporting. Undressing in front of Cas had been a thrill. 

 _Now he is hiding from me, the little shit._ Dean hadn't seen him for over an hour, ever since that  _insanely_ hot shower. Even over the pounding of the water, Dean's ears could make out the pants and moans that spilled from Cas' lips. 

Spotting Gabriel at the nurse's desk, Dean traipsed over to him and nudged him on the shoulder. 

"Hey man, have you seen Novak?"

Gabriel brown eyes crinkled at the corners as he looked at Dean in confusion. "Who?" 

Dean rolled his eyes in exasperation. "The intern you threw at me, you keep calling him 3. I haven't seen him in about an hour." 

"Oh, yeah. Him." Gabriel laughed. "Haven't seen him. Check out in the waiting area, he might be talking about bees again."

 

X x X

 

Cas leaned his head against the wall, his thoughts swimming. He didn't want to lose his job but when he was around sexy Dr. Dean Winchester, he couldn't help himself. Take the shower for example. Started out completely harmless, just needing to get the blood off of him. But before he knew it, he had one hand fisted into his mouth in attempt to stifle his cries, the other pumping his cock as he thought of Dean.  _Fuck_. 

Apparently he didn't muffle his cries too well,  _you weren't as quiet as you thought you were_ , and now Dean was looking for him. Running a shaking hand through his hair, Cas peered around the corner, his blue eyes locked onto Dean's retreating figure. Damn he made those scrubs look good. His fingers itched, wanting to remove every stitch of clothing and explore the skin underneath. An ear out for the rumble of Dean's voice, Cas went about taking care of the four patients he had for the remainder of his shift. He felt torn in two. He wanted so desperately to see Dean, hold him and touch him. But the other part of him was nervous and the escapade in the shower was not helping any.

Thirty minutes later, Cas brought the patient charts to Gabriel for review. So far he had managed to avoid Dean and earn some funny looks from the nurses. "Why didn't you bring these to Dr. Winchester, he is still in charge of you." Gabriel asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"I, uh, I couldn't find him Dr. Dickson. My shift is ending and I wanted to make sure that the patient charts got to the right place for the incoming crew." Gabriel nodded and Cas headed for the intern lounge to grab his belongings and head home.  _So far so good._  Backpack slung over his shoulder, Cas opened the door and froze. 

"Dr. Novak. Do you care to explain why you're avoiding me?" Dean murmured, slowly walking forward and fighting a grin as Cas began to back up. He kept backing up, his eyes wide as he came in contact with the wall. Dean slowly raised both hands, Cas was like a frightened little fawn and you had to move slowly, and put his hands on either sides of Cas' shoulders. Leaning in to the point where their noses nearly touched, Dean took a greedy gulp of air, his eyes blazing into Cas'. 

"I uh, I'm not avoiding you Dr. Winchester, I couldn't find you so I turned my charts in to Dr. Dickson." Cas blushed as he stammered and Dean's pants suddenly began to tighten. He loved it when his little intern got all flustered. 

"Pretty sure I told you to call me Dean. And I know you didn't look for me. My shift ended an hour ago and I've spent that time looking for you. You were hiding from me." Cas looked down at his feet and Dean couldn't resist touching him. Gently cupping his chin, he pushed until Cas' eyes met his. Brushing the pad of his thumb against Cas' lower lip, he fought a moan as Cas' eyes darkened and his face flushed. 

"Don't be ashamed of the noises you made Cas; it was fucking hot. I'd give anything to hear you do it again." Without letting go of Cas’ chin, Dean lowered his head and rubbed his nose against Cas' neck. He grinned as Cas squeaked out a moan. God, he was adorable. Pulling back, he looked into Cas' eyes. "I swear I don't normally do this but I can't seem to stay away from you,” Dean licked his lips. “Honestly, I don't want to. Would you like to come over to my place tomorrow night for dinner?" 

Dean held his breath as Cas seemed to process his words. He broke out a grin as he shyly whispered, "Yes, Dean, I'd love to."


	3. You Have No Idea How Dirty I Can Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas' first date....need we say more?

Cas walked in to the ER at the hideously early hour of 4:45am, second cup of coffee in hand. The worst part about intern year was the hours. Well, and the constant studying, research papers, grilling by senior residents, and lack of social life. Dean must have known his schedule before he asked him to dinner. It was a miracle that he had the evening off. Thinking about the date at the end of the day gave Cas a shiver. He had gotten less sleep than usual last night with the particularly, umm... _vivid_ dreams. Thank God Dean was not working today. He didn’t think he could take the distraction. And the constant semi. Running a hand over his stubbled face (no time to shave this morning), he dragged himself into the resident office for morning report.

“Good Morning, Number 3!” Gabe greeted him obnoxiously loudly. He had worked overnight but was always energetic in the morning. Cas suspected it was the extraordinary amount of candy he consumed throughout his shift. Cas grunted what he hoped would be recognized as a greeting to Gabe and the other two residents at the table. Today he would be working with Kevin, a second year resident who had a vast store of medical knowledge but was scarily intense.

Cas tried to focus through sign-out, the transfer of patients from the overnight team to the day team.  There were eight patients stable but awaiting rooms upstairs, two patients waiting on CT scan reports, and a couple of kids with snotty noses who didn’t need to be in the ER but whose parents didn’t have the money for a regular doctor. They knew the hospital would give them charity care.

Cas followed Kevin to the workstation and they divided the patients between them. Then he sat down at a computer to check on the status of his patient’s CT scan report. The hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end; he felt a warm breath of air below his ear and the distinct smell of Irish Spring.

“Good morning Dr. Novak.”

 

X x X

 

"What do we got?" Cas asked Garth as the skinny EMT wheeled in an older lady on a stretcher.

"Gloria Fuller, 88. Complaining of pain after falling at Golden Acres nursing home."

"You know, it's rude to tell a lady's age." Gloria said as they took her to curtain 7. She had the raspy voice of a lifelong smoker. Even under the blankets Cas could tell she was thin, her paisley nightgown way too big.

Jotting down her vitals, Cas grinned and said, "So where are you having pain at Mrs. Fuller?"

Gloria scoffed, waving her hand at him. "Call me Gloria, you handsome little fella. I haven't been a Mrs. since 1976." She paused, eyeing Cas up and down. "I'm single and ready to mingle."

Cas heard a choked off chuckle behind him and he didn't need to turn around to know that it was Dr. Winchester. Just knowing he was near set every nerve Cas had on fire. Damn him for switching shifts last minute. _Focus on the patient!_ He cleared his throat as he glared at Dean. The smug little shit had his arms crossed, an amused grin on his face. Cas had the sudden urge to tackle him and kiss the grin off of his lips. Turning back to his patient, he repeated his question.

"Oh, its my pesky hip. I landed on it when I fell. Maybe with a massage it'll feel better. You look like you have strong hands, want to put them to good use?" Cas let out a laugh, his cheeks pinking. He had to give the lady credit. She said what was on her mind and didn't care what anyone thought. Either that or she was senile. Yep, definitely senile, Cas noted as she promptly began to pick at the buttons of her nightgown.

"Oh I don't think I could get away with that. We'll send you over for x-rays to see if anything is broken." Writing up the order, Cas walked over to the main desk, Dean sidling up next to him.

"What do you say, Dr. Novak? Wanna put those hands to good use?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Cas, his green eyes twinkling.

Cas snorted with laughter, his shoulders shaking. Bumping elbows with Dean, he leaned close and murmured. "If you're a good boy Dr. Winchester, I'll put my hands to _very_ good use."

 

X x X

 

Sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria, Cas picked at his salad. His stomach was a bundle of nerves. He felt like a teenager going on his first date. What if he talked too much? What if he didn't talk enough? What if Dean wanted to have sex; was Cas ready for that? It wasn't like he was a virgin or anything, but this was Dean Winchester. Cas let out a frustrated grunt and pushed away his salad. His imagination was running wild and he had to put a clamp on it before he spontaneously combusted.

As he mentally talked himself off of the dating ledge, he again caught a whiff of Irish Spring soap and that spicy aftershave that he's come to love so much. This time he got there first. Without turning around, Cas said, "Hello Dean."

He felt a tremor of excitement as Dean pulled out the chair next to him, sitting down so close that their elbows and knees touched. Dean seemed to have no concept of personal space when it came to him, and Cas could not get enough of it. Good God, if he was this much of a mess now around Dean, how was he going to act tonight when it was just him and Dean. Alone. In Dean's house. _Shit. He was going to spontaneously combust_.

 

X x X

 

 _Hello Dean._ God, that sexy gravelly voice saying his name. Dean bit his lip as he sat close to Cas. It was like the man had his own gravitational pull and Dean was constantly in his orbit. When the scheduled attending had called in sick, Dean had jumped at the chance to fill in. All throughout his shift, he kept wanting to pinch himself. Since he had first set eyes on him, even though it wasn't Cas' finest moment, Dean was hooked. Cas had seemed so quiet and shy, but Dean loved those little glimpses of sassy confidence. Take the escapade with Mrs. Fuller for example. Dean wasn't expecting that kind of response from him and it had set his head swimming.

Wrinkling his nose, he pointed a fork at the salad that Cas abandoned. "Rabbit food? Gross."

Cas laughed and shrugged one shoulder. "I eat healthy as much as possible but I like to cut loose from time to time." As if to prove his point, with deceptively fast speed, he swiped a forkful of Dean's chocolate cream pie.

Dean began to squawk out his outrage but it was quickly cut off as Cas moaned around the forkful and his eyelids fluttered. Dean's cock twitched in interest and he had to shift in his seat at the sudden pressure in his scrubs.

 _Two can play at this game_ , Dean thought. As innocently as possible, Dean slid his hand from the tabletop to Cas' knee. Keeping his best poker face, Dean slowly ran his hand from Cas' knee to the top of his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

"You fight dirty Winchester." Cas panted, his eyes locked on Dean's and a smirk on his lips.

"Novak, you have no idea how dirty I can get." Dean replied with a wink.

 

X x X

 

"Hello, Mr. Phillips, I'm Dr. Novak. I’m going to suture your wound. How did this happen anyway?" Cas slipped on a pair of sterile gloves. It had looked bad when the man came in, but after the nurses washed out the debris and clotted blood, it actually wasn’t too deep.

"I was making a gift for my granddaughter's birthday and the jigsaw got away from me." Cas nodded as he checked out the wound. It was five inches long and would definitely need multiple sutures. He kept up a steady stream of chatter with Mr. Phillips as he worked. He liked to think that distracting the patient made the process so much easier. Just as he was finishing up, he felt a shiver between his shoulder blades. He was so focused on suturing Mr. Phillips’ laceration that he hadn't heard Dean come up behind him.

After introducing himself to the patient, Dean looked over Cas' handiwork. "Looks good. Dr. Novak, after you're finished here, come to the skills lab."

Cas nodded, trying to hide a grin.

 

X x X

 

After he got the aftercare instructions to Mr. Phillips, he found his way to the skills lab. The door closed behind him with a soft snick. The room was empty except for Dean, who was leaning back against a table, legs crossed. He had a small smirk on his face.

"Have a seat, Dr. Novak."

Cas met Dean’s eyes and held them as he walked forward, slowly pulling off his white coat. He tossed the coat carelessly over a chair and took a seat at the table across from Dean.

Dean cleared his throat. "Dr. Novak,” Dean started, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. “You did a nice job on the running suture, but I'd like to teach you a more complicated one. I have everything set up to show you how to do a vertical mattress."

Cas watched with fascination as Dean moved through the technique, his fingers moving seamlessly as if they had a mind of their own. Cas had the irresistible urge to touch those hands again, winding his own fingers through Dean’s, bringing his hand up to his lips so he could lick--  "Are you paying attention, Dr. Novak?”

Cas blinked. "Sorry _Dr. Winchester_ , I'm paying attention," he said breathily, crossing his arms on the table and leaning forward. Dean froze for a moment, transfixed by Cas’ toned biceps and the flexing muscles of his lower arms. He shook his head and again went through the motions of the vertical mattress.

"Now it’s your turn." Dean stood and came around the table, placing the needle driver in Cas’ hand. Cas took it and clipped the the curved needle into the tip. He looked up and again caught Dean’s gaze, his green eyes boring into his. ”Are you ready?”

"Yep." Cas said hoarsely. He was hyper-aware that Dean was standing right behind him, looking over his shoulder. Cas bit his lip as Dean's hip brushed against the globes of Cas' ass. _Oh my God!_ He attempted the sutures as Dean had shown him, slipping when he could feel Dean's breath on the back of his neck.  As much as it was distracting him, he didn't dare ask Dean to move, because he surely would notice the tent that Cas was now sporting in his scrub pants.

"You have so much tension in your shoulders, Dr. Novak," Dean murmured as he placed a hand Cas' right shoulder."If you carry tension in your shoulders, it carries into your work." Dean's hand drifted from Cas' shoulder down to his hand, grazing Cas' fingers. "You have to relax."

Cas bit out a moan as his weight shifted and he was suddenly aware that Dean was pressing a massive erection against his back.

"What's the matter Dr. Novak?" Dean whispered as his lips grazed the back of Cas' neck. Cas shivered and whimpered at the sensation, praying to whoever was listening for this to never end. "I've been wanting to ask you something."

"What's that, Dr. Winchester?"

The shrill sound of Cas' beeper broke them apart and Cas cursed.

 

X x X

 

Cas had thrown on his white coat and buttoned it, willing his erection and flushed face to return to normal before he got to the trauma bay. As he walked in, he saw a large muscled man laying on a gurney groaning in pain, right leg a mess of bloody jeans. Cas looked up at Jody.

“Shot himself in the leg during a police training,” Jody said in an even tone.

“It’s a through and through,” grunted the man through clenched teeth. “Stupid. Damn Glock has a hair trigger. Got caught up in the holster and it went off before I could get it out.”

“Well, we gotta get those jeans off,” Cas said. They worked carefully to cut the jeans off the man’s leg, but the blood had congealed between the fabric and skin and the man hissed as they pulled the fabric away, reopening his wounds. He had a small entrance wound at the top of his thigh on the right side and a larger exit wound just above the knee. The side of his calf was a bloody streak where the bullet appeared to have grazed him on its way to the ground.

“It looks like you’ve missed any major arteries,” Cas said. “I think you’re going to be ok. Let’s get an x-ray though, Jody, to make sure he didn’t nick the bone here above the knee.”

“Sure thing, Dr. Novak,” Jody said with a smile. “And I’ll clean him up and irrigate this thigh wound when that’s done.”

Cas didn’t see the impressed cocked eyebrow Jody gave Dean as Cas walked away.

 

X x X

 

Cas arrived at Dean's house with minutes to spare. Walking up to the door, he ran a hand through his hair. The other held a lemon meringue pie. It didn't take a genius to see that Dr. Dean Winchester loved his pie; Cas idly wondered how he stayed in shape. Taking a deep breath, Cas knocked on the oak door.

"Hi Cas." Dean looked good enough to eat. Dressed in a tight well-worn black t-shirt, faded jeans and his brown boots, he looked like sex on two legs. Cas gave him a sheepish smile and held out the pie.

"Hello Dean."

"Is that...did you bring...pie?" Cas grinned as Dean backed up to let him into the house.

"Yes. When I saw how you reacted when I stole that bite today, I had to bring one. Hardest thing was deciding what kind to get."

Dean took the pie from Cas, holding it with both hands like it was a delicate newborn baby. Cas had to laugh at how protective Dean was, he knew the man liked pie but he had no idea how bad it really was. Dean turned to walk to the kitchen with his precious cargo and Cas was able to admire how Dean’ jeans hugged his ass. Once Dean had the pie safely in the refrigerator, he turned back to Cas.

"Thanks for bringing the pie. For future reference, there isn't a kind I don't like." He gave Cas a crooked smile and Cas had the urge to grip him and kiss him breathless. "Dinner's not for a few more minutes, let me give you a tour of my little place."

He lived in a cute little bungalow-style house, the kitchen and living room sharing one big space. It was airy and open, Cas couldn't help but notice that Dean favored blue; most of the furnishings and paintings were in some shade of blue. Off of the kitchen and living room area was a small hallway that led to two bedrooms and the bathroom. Sitting in the middle of Dean's large bed was the largest cat he'd ever seen.

Dean made the introductions. “Cas, Mouse. Mouse, Cas.” Mouse gave Cas a disdainful look.

“Mouse?” Cas asked. “That cat is huge. Moose would be more accurate.”

“That name was already taken,” Dean said, walking across the hall to the second bedroom. Along one wall was a series of bookcases overflowing with books and Cas smiled.

"I like to read," Dean said with a simple shrug.

Moving back into the kitchen, Dean opened the oven and declared that dinner was ready. Pulling out a pair of oven mitts, he pulled a pan out of the oven.

"Smells delicious, anything I can help with?" Cas asked.

"Um, yeah. There's salad in the fridge and a couple of different dressings. Help yourself to a beer or whatever you would like to drink." Dean said with a wink as he took the tinfoil off of the pan.

“Salad?” Cas laughed as he grabbed it out of the fridge, “I thought you and salad were mortal enemies.”

“It’s mostly bacon and croutons,” Dean grinned.

A few minutes later they sat down to a dinner of lasagna, garlic bread and bacon-filled salad. Cas had grabbed a couple of beers and they sat in companionable silence for a few minutes as they dug in.

"Oh my God, this is so good!" Castiel exclaimed as he swallowed his first bite of lasagna. Dean smiled bashfully as he raised his beer to his lips.

"I'm glad you like it. Mouse begged me for scraps the whole time I was making it."

"You made this? I had no idea you can cook. It’s the best thing I ever put in my mouth."

 

X x X

 

Dean smirked. He had a quirky sense of humor and the little comments Cas was making left him wide open.

"The best thing so far." Dean practically sang and he laughed as Cas choked on a bite of lasagna and had to wash it down with some beer.

"So, I guess this is a good time as any to tell you that I can make anything sound dirty." Dean said with a chuckle as Cas' cheeks turned pink.

"Hmm, well then I guess I'll have to keep giving you incentives." Cas said, his voice a little deeper after he nearly choked.

"Yes please do." Dean didn't miss the flash of heat in Cas' blue eyes. He wanted the man so badly he could barely breathe.

They finished their dinner over more light-hearted banter. Bellies full, Dean began to clear the table. "Go make yourself comfortable on the couch while I clean up."

He brought a pile of dishes to the sink and quirked an eyebrow as Cas walked up next to him with his own pile. At the questioning look Dean was giving him, Cas said, "You made a fantastic dinner. The least I can do is help you clean up."

They washed and dried the dishes side by side in silence. Dean’s skin tingled each time their arms or hips brushed and he nearly dropped a plate when Cas’ fingers slid over his when he passed it over. He snuck a few glances at the man, admiring his unruly hair and the curve of his jaw. And his full lips, which twitched at the corners when he noticed Dean looking at him.

"So, I was thinking for after dinner, have some of that delicious pie that you brought and watch a movie."

"Sounds great," Cas murmured and Dean could hear the heat in his words as Cas brushed behind Dean, his hands caressing Dean's back as he moved.

Dean served them each a slice of pie and Cas grabbed them each another beer and they settled on the couch. "What movie were you thinking?" Cas asked as he settled himself on the corner of the couch.

"A classic." Dean grinned as he held up a copy of Die Hard.

Cas laughed and nodded in agreement. "I've seen it myself about a hundred times. Put it in."

Dean lifted an eyebrow. "A little forward, but if you insist."

It took Cas a moment to catch on to what Dean was implying but then he launched a pillow over at Dean, hitting him in the chest. "Pervert."

Shaking with laughter, Dean put the movie in and sat next to Cas, not quite touching. As the beginning credits came on, they sat side by side, savoring their dessert and their closeness.

 

X x X

 

Cas let out a breath and willed himself to relax. He had made it through half of the movie chatting with Dean about favorite plot points (“Now I have a machine gun, Ho Ho Ho”) and quoting the movie (“Next time you have the chance to kill someone, don’t hesitate!” “Thanks for the advice.”), but it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the fact that there was an insanely gorgeous man sitting close to him. Very close to him, in fact. Dean had somehow closed the gap between them over the past hour and their thighs were pressed together. Cas was dying to touch and taste Dean Winchester. He shifted, trying to cover his growing erection. Dean was not making things easy for him. As they watched John McClane haul himself up with bulging muscles and spot the C4 explosives, Dean's fingers were ghosting over the hairs at the nape of Cas' neck. His long fingers teased as they lightly carded through Cas' brown locks. When he finally swept his fingers across the back of his neck, Cas couldn’t suppress a shiver.

"Are you cold, Cas?" Dean asked, his tone teasing as he fingers continued to explore Cas' neck. Cas leaned into Dean’s hand and turned to look at him, his blue eyes intense, pupils blown.

“No, Dean. I am blazing hot.”

Dean's gaze dropped to his lips. "Yeah, you are," Dean murmured as his hand moved to cup the stubble of Cas' jaw, his thumb brushing Cas' lower lip. Cas' heart lurched at the contact. Dean had done this to him a few times and Cas was ready to turn the tables. Eyes locked with Dean's, Cas swept Dean's thumb into his mouth, tasting the sweet flesh. Dean gasped as Cas swirled his hot tongue around his thumb. Cas let go of Dean's thumb and leaned forward. He captured Dean's lips with his own and his world exploded.

Cas could worship at the altar that was Dean Winchester's mouth. His lips were so soft and so sweet. Cas ran his tongue across Dean’s lower lip, then tilted his head to explore more thoroughly. As their tongues touched, Dean groaned into his mouth and Cas abandoned all self-control. One swift movement later, he was straddling Dean, erection pressed against Dean’s abdomen. He grabbed Dean’s face in both hands and pressed a hungry bruising kiss on to his delicious lips. Dean groaned again and then placed his hands on Cas’ hips, bucking up against him. Cas barely registered the explosions on the TV behind them as they ground against each other. Dean slid his hand from Cas’ hip to slide under his shirt, caressing his back. Cas hissed at the fiery touch.

"Take it off." Dean whispered hoarsely. Cas didn't need to be asked twice before he whipped the shirt over his head and tossed it. Dean whimpered and lowered his head, sucking one of Cas' nipples into his mouth.

"No fair, yours is still on." Cas panted as he roughly grasped Dean's hair and pressed him more firmly against his sensitive peak. _God, the things he's doing with his mouth!_

"We can fix that." Dean replied before pulling his t-shirt over his head. Cas' mouth went dry and his cock became painfully hard. Dean’s lean, toned chest was dusted with freckles and Cas could not wait to taste each one. Pulling Dean in for another kiss, Cas thumbed one of Dean's nipples until it pebbled, then ran his hands over the man’s chest and shoulders. Dean dug his fingers into the hard muscles of Cas’ ass and shifted. They both gasped as their cocks pressed together.

"Cas,” Dean breathed. “Cas, wait!” Cas felt Dean pull away. Dean’s lips were swollen and red, eyes dazed. “Cas, we have to stop.” Cas pulled back and looked at Dean in confusion. Letting out a frustrated groan, Cas tried to kiss Dean again. "No, really, we need to stop. I didn't ask you over just to have sex." Dean cupped his jaw and made him meet his eyes. "I really want to, though. But I like you--really like you--and I don't want you to think I want you just for sex. Can we slow it down?"

Cas nodded and took a deep breath as his blood pressure returned to normal. They righted their clothing and noticed that the movie was over. 

"I should head home; I'm on shift tomorrow," Cas said reluctantly. Dean reached for Cas’ hand and brought the palm to his lips. “I'm glad you came over."

Dean walked Cas out to his car. The stars were scattered across the night sky and Cas was reminded of the light brown freckles on Dean’s chest. Cas turned and pulled Dean into another kiss, this one soft and slow.

“Goodnight, Dean.”


	4. Don't Be a Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally give into their desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Whelp, our planned fourth and last chapter has now become 2 chapters. haha. Working on Chapter 5 now! And we have a sequel in the works for our lonely Gabriel...**
> 
> Leave comments! We love comments. <3

_Dean gasped as Cas slipped his tongue in his mouth, probing and tasting._ God, he was so delicious _, Dean thought as he rocked against him. Fingers buried in Cas' wild locks, Dean ground his erection against Cas. Cas moaned and clutched at Dean’s ass, pulling him closer. In a flash, they were both naked and Dean relished moving his hands over every inch of Cas' sun-kissed skin. Then with a wicked gleam in his eyes, Cas sunk to his knees and sucked Dean's cock into his mouth. Dean moaned and panted as Cas sucked and nibbled, one hand caressing his balls and the other slipping over his hole._

_"Please, I'm close. I need in you." Dean begged as his hips rocked against Cas._

_"Fuck...yes..." Cas hissed as Dean gripped his hips and rocked into him. The sounds of slapping flesh, moans and pants filled the air as he drove his cock into Cas' tight little hole again and again. Before long, his hips began to spasm. "Fuck...yes...Cas, I'm gonna come..."_

Dean jerked awake, the edges of his dream falling away. Holy fuck, he just had a sex dream about the hottest little intern on the planet. With a grimace, he noted that he had to change his sheets as they were now covered in semen. "I gotta start wearing pajamas." He grumbled as he started to strip the bed.

 

X x X

 

Cas found himself in the skills lab unable to concentrate. The reason for his lack of concentration was simple. Dean stood behind him with his long fingers wrapped around Cas' wrists. He claimed he wanted to show Cas another complicated suture but Cas was beginning to suspect that he just wanted him alone.

"There's too much of a gap here, do it again," Dean whispered as he released his grip on Cas' wrists and ran his fingers lightly up his arms. Cupping one of Cas' pecs, Dean licked the shell of his ear. "God, you're delicious." He murmured as he buried his face in Cas' neck and inhaled deeply. Cas closed his eyes as the sensation of Dean’s teasing fingers began to overwhelm him. He dropped the instruments on the table and started to turn.

“Ah ah ah! What are you doing? You’re supposed to be practicing this layered suture,” Dean admonished, stepping back. Cas sighed and picked up the needle driver and forceps, trying to hold back a smile. As he began the suture again, Dean gripped Cas’ hips and started to slowly grind against the globes of his ass. Cas leaned his head back and panted, pushing his ass against Dean's impressive erection.

"I'm supposed to be teaching you." Dean gasped out as his fingers crawled under Cas' scrub top and caressed the soft warm skin beneath. He circled and teased the nub of Cas' nipple until it stood out proud and erect. "I can't focus when I'm near you. I just wanna strip you, lean you over this table and fuck you until you can't move."

Cas moaned as Dean suckled at his neck while still grinding against his ass. Reaching around and hooking a thumb into Dean's scrub bottoms, Cas moved to tug them down. "Then stop talking and do it, _Dr. Winchester._ "

The shrill sound of Dean's beeper made them jump apart.

"Son of a bitch!"

 

X x X

 

Dean stood tapping his pen on the counter at the workstation. _Tap tap tap._ No coming attractions. No one in the waiting room but a sprained ankle. Only a few patients in rooms, all of which were being managed expertly by upper level residents. _Tap tap tap_.

“Winchester!” Dean flinched, banging his knee on the cabinet. He looked over at his head trauma nurse, who was giving him a serious bitch face. “I’m trying to get some work done over here.”

“Sorry, Jody. Bored.”

“Um hmm,” Jody hummed, eyes on her paperwork. “And no cute intern to entertain you.”

Dean dropped the pen and it skittered across the floor.

“Um, what?”

“Don’t ‘um, what’ me. I’m not blind. All those disappearing acts you’ve been doing when he’s on shift with you.”

“Teaching! I’m teaching him. Things,” Dean sputtered but knew it was hopeless.

“Whatever, Dr. Winchester. Just keep your pager on you.”

 

X x X

 

Cas groaned. This shift had been a disaster. It had started with an unstable patient in florid heart failure who ended up having to be intubated suddenly. Cas botched his first two attempts, finally getting it on the third try with shaking hands, as the man’s oxygen levels continued to fall and Gabe stood anxiously by. The man had stabilized and was in much better condition by the time he was transferred to the ICU, but Cas couldn’t help but feeling like a failure. And then there was the child with a dog bite who was amazingly calm but whose parents yelled and paced the room and complained about everything possible. Cas and the nurses worked quickly to clean the little boy’s wounds and were able get him patched up, but Cas was just about over the edge by the time they were finished. And the very large lady who Cas had to ask, embarrassed, to hold up her enormous breast so he could put his stethoscope to her chest to examine her heart. And the woman who came in for severe abdominal pain but then ordered a whole Domino’s pizza to be delivered to her ER room. And the homeless man with the terrible cough and now Cas probably has tuberculosis. And the entire family with scabies. He had felt the overwhelming need to shower after that one, and had run to the resident’s lounge during a break to scrub himself pink.

Walking back to the ER down one of the hospital’s endless nondescript hallways, he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“Hello Dr. Novak.” Cas stopped short at a small sitting area off the hallway. It was deserted at this time of night. Except for Dean Winchester.

Cas blinked. “Uh, hello, Dr. Winchester,” Cas replied finally, heart already a little lighter. Dean was wearing a pair of old blue jeans and a faded Metallica t-shirt that hugged his chest.

“Will you join me for dinner?” Cas tore his eyes away from Dean’s very nice biceps and realized the man was holding two paper sacks and a couple of sodas. “They told me you had gone to the resident’s lounge for a break."

Cas smiled broadly and sank into the chair next to Dean.

“Rough shift so far?”

“Yeah, but it’s looking better by the minute.”

 

X x X

 

“So, the lady in room 23 came in with shortness of breath. She’s 68 years old with a history of emphysema -- still smoking a pack a day -- and has been sick for three days. Low grade fever, cough, fatigue. Not getting better. She started having wheezing tonight so she decided to come in. She looks pretty sick in there. Heart rate is up, rapid respirations. Oxygen levels are fine though -- 97%. On lung exam she has wheezing on expiration everywhere, and crackles in the right upper lobe. Pretty clear she has pneumonia, but I ordered a chest x-ray and some labs just in case. And she’s getting a breathing treatment now.” Dean took the patient’s chart from Cas.

“Sounds good,” he said. “I’ll go take a peek at her. Did you order steroids yet?” 

“Aw, damn. I knew I was forgetting something.” Cas looked pained.

“Hey, it’s barely your third week. You are doing great,” Dean said. He really was impressed. No way he would have known what to do with an elderly pneumonia patient when he was a new intern. He glanced at Cas, who was still looking discouraged. “Hey,” Dean said, “I’m serious!” Dean leaned in and spoke softly, “I’m not just saying that because I want to wrap my lips around your--”

“Dr. Winchester!” Dean whirled around. Gabe was standing over him.

“Uh, yeah?”

Gabe smirked down at Dean, flicking his eyes between the attending and intern. “Coming attraction.”

“Shit. Um, ok.” Turning to Cas, whose cheeks were a lovely shade of pink, he said, “Order solumedrol 80 milligrams IV and follow up on that xray. Gabe and I can handle the trauma if you can hold down the fort here.”

“Yes, sir.” Cas failed to suppress a grin.

 

X x X

 

Dean found Cas at the nurses station writing notes on each patient for the oncoming shift. Dean watched him for a moment as his blue eyes narrowed in concentration, his tan fingers gliding effortlessly over the papers. God, the man was gorgeous. _Why in the hell did he not fuck him when he had the chance?_

Shaking his head, he placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder. "Dr. Novak, you got a minute?" Cas glanced up at him, a silly grin breaking out on his face. His hair stood up in crazy angles like he had been combing his fingers through it.

"Sure thing, Dr. Winchester," he said slyly, getting up from his seat at the desk. Dean couldn't help but notice the way the timbre of Cas's voice changed when he said Dean's name. Walking up next to Dean, Cas followed him over to the ambulance bay.

"The way the weather has been lately, I couldn't take my baby out. Finally could today and I wanted you to meet her."

Cas smirked at him. "Is that a euphemism for your cock?"

Dean barked out a laugh as they got out into the parking lot. "Do you want it to be?"

There was no mistaking the flush that crept up Cas' neck and Dean fought the urge to grab him and kiss him senseless.

Dean stopped at his baby and waved his arm. "Here she is."

Cas let out a gasp as he took in the beauty in front of him. "This is your baby?" At Dean's big grin, Cas ran his hand along the smooth bumper. "She's a beauty."

"She sure is. 1967 Impala, My uncle Bobby owns a auto shop and helped me put her together. I've had her since I was 18." The pride in his voice was unmistakable.

Grinning at Cas, Dean opened the backseat. "You should feel these leather seats, soft as butter."

Raising an eyebrow at Dean, Cas chuckled. "You don't have to ask me twice."

Dean climbed in after him and shut the door, the door closing with a heavy creak.

"These seats _are_ smooth as butter, just like you." Cas said with a laugh as he leaned into Dean.

"Yeah, that's me, Mr. Smooth. I just wanted you all to myself for a minute." Dean admitted with a chuckle. He felt Cas' breath on his ear and his fingers slowly creep across Dean's thigh. Biting back a moan, Dean captured Cas' lips with his and buried his fingers into Cas' unruly hair.

"God you feel so good." Cas rasped as he climbed onto Dean's lap, grinding against Dean's growing erection.

Dean hissed as he dug his fingers into Cas' ass to pull him closer. The man drove him fucking---

 

_RAP RAP RAP_

 

They jumped apart at the sharp sound and saw a security guard peering inside the car window. 

"Damn. Guess we better go back to work," Dean huffed with a sigh.

 

X x X

 

“Mmmmfg!” Cas exclaimed as Dean’s lips caught his in a bruising kiss. Dean had dragged him into an empty radiology reading room and slammed him against the door. Dean’s hands were everywhere; gripping Cas’ hair, clutching the back of Cas’ neck, running down Cas’ back, slipping into Cas’ pants to grip his bare ass. Cas gasped into the kiss and pulled Dean’s hips tight against his own. He felt Dean’s moan against his mouth and his hardened length against his groin. Dean’s hand moved to the cleft of Cas’ ass, running a teasing finger down, down…

Voices in the hallway outside the door made Dean groan and pull away. The door-knob turned and Dean jumped over to the computer at the desk, bringing up an image of some random patient’s CT scan.

“So, Dr. Novak, you can see here in the, um, the right lung--” Dean stammered out, breathless.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize this room was occupied,” said an overweight grey-haired man, who had poked his head through the doorway.

“That’s ok Dr. Redfield,” Dean said with a sigh. “We were just finishing up in here. You can have the room.”

Cas breathed out a barely audible whimper.

 

X x  X

 

Cas stood bleary-eyed at the physician’s work station. He had drunk so much coffee that his heart was having palpitations and he felt like he was vibrating, but it didn’t seem to be doing much to clear his brain of the cobwebs. He had been in the ER for 13 hours, and had only gotten a few hours the night before. As soon as he got home to his tiny apartment after every shift, he broke out the books. With the studying, the ER shifts, and having to attend several lectures every week, his schedule just didn’t leave much time for sleep.

“Hey man,” Gabe said, clapping Cas on the shoulder and startling him out of his reverie. “You look dead on your feet. Go on home. There’s only 20 minutes left in the shift and I’ll handle sign out.”

Cas looked as Gabe gratefully and shuffled out of the ER.

 

X x X

 

Dean shrugged on his white coat as he left the Attendings' lounge, passing his coffee from one hand to the other and holding his granola bar in his teeth. _Damn granola bar,_ he thought, sulking as he started down the hallway to the ER. He had gotten up too late to make a good breakfast. As he passed a small waiting area, he glanced over and stopped short. A man in light blue scrubs was laying sprawled across three chairs. He had a familiar head of messy dark hair. Dean walked quietly over and saw that Cas was deeply asleep. He had what looked like two days’ worth of scruff on his face and bags under his eyes. Dean couldn’t keep himself from running the tips of his fingers lightly over the curve of Cas’ jaw. Cas’ eyes opened slightly, the blues of his irises grey with fatigue. He smiled at Dean dreamily before his lids shut again.

“Cas,” Dean said quietly. “Cas, you can’t sleep here.”

“You’re so pretty,” Cas murmured, eyes still closed. Dean snorted, then started pulling Cas up to a sitting position.

“C’mon babe, let’s get you to the call room.”

It took a great deal of effort, but Dean finally got Cas down to the intern call room and maneuvered him on to the bed. He helped Cas out of his coat and pulled off his shoes, then covered him with a blanket. Cas fell back asleep instantly. Dean remembered what it was like to work 80-hour weeks as an intern. It was exhausting. He leaned down and gave Cas a soft kiss, then turned out the lights and closed the door behind his with a soft click. He hoped Cas would get some much-needed rest.

He also hoped that they would have the same night off sometime soon. Dean couldn’t keep his hands off the man. Their brief trysts in the hospital only served to make Dean hungrier for full taste of Castiel. He didn’t think he could hold out much longer.

 

X x X

 

It had been over three weeks since their first date. Somehow the planets had magically aligned and they finally had the same night off. Cas felt almost giddy at the thought of a night with Dean. He rushed home after his shift ended.

After a long, hot shower, he changed outfits five times before settling on a light blue button up and tight blue jeans. He looked at his watch. Plenty of time to catch the bus and walk the couple of blocks to Dean’s house. He grabbed his wallet, then paused. He stepped back to his bedroom and slipped a condom in his wallet beside his credit card. He grinned to himself. He wasn’t going to let Dean get away with whole “ _I don’t want you just for sex_ ” thing again. Castiel was definitely going to have Dean Winchester tonight.

 

X x X

 

"Hello Cas,” Dean drawled. “No pie this time?" He leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed as he watched Cas stroll down his driveway. Dean drank in the sight, his eyes lingering on the teasing bit of collarbone barely visible below the open collar of Cas’ shirt.

"I'm not sweet enough?" Cas clutched his heart, feigning hurt.

"On the contrary Cas, you look good enough to eat," he murmured, drawing Cas in and giving him a soft, lingering kiss. He made himself pull back. "So, I made dinner reservations at this great little Italian place; I hope that's ok."

"Italian sounds great," Cas answered with a smile.

Grabbing his wallet and keys, Dean took Cas’ hand and pulled him out the front door. "We should get going so we don't miss the reservation."

Dean started the Impala, the loud rumble of the engine disturbing the quiet of Dean's street. Backing it onto the road, he headed toward the restaurant, his fingers entwined with Cas'. On the radio, Simple Man was playing and Dean softly sung along to it as he drove through the misty streets of Seattle. He felt Cas' eyes and glanced over. Cas had his head tilted to the side, a small smile on his face.

"I didn't know you could sing." Cas said softly.

"I'm full of surprises, Cas." Dean said, kissing Cas' knuckles. They rode in comfortable silence and soon Dean eased Baby into a parking spot in front of Napoli's, a popular Italian restaurant. He purposely chose it because it was on the marina. The hostess led them to their table. Dean had called ahead to request a corner booth at the back of the restaurant. He didn't want to share his gorgeous man with anyone.

"Hi, my name is Nick and I'll be your waiter. What can I get you this evening?" They both looked up at an average height man with watery blue eyes and dirty blond hair. Dean noticed with a hint of anger that the waiter's attention was solely on Cas. Without blinking an eye, Cas looked up at him and said, "My _date_ and I will have a glass of your best wine."

Dean puffed up like a proud peacock at Cas' curt dismissal of the waiter. They hadn't yet used the term "boyfriend" but Dean didn't like anyone else flirting with his man. Apparently, Cas didn't either. Chastised, the waiter hurried off. Dean ordered Chicken Parmesan and was surprised when Cas ordered something called Cacciucco. “ _It’s a Tuscan fish stew, Dean. We live in a city famous for seafood.”_ Dean was surprised again when Cas offered him a bite and found that it was fantastic. Talking with Cas was effortless. They shared crazy ER stories and Dean commiserated over Cas’ hellish intern hours. Cas talked a bit about his childhood growing up with a very reserved mother who was currently Chief of Surgery at Loyola University Hospital in Chicago. Dean countered with stories of his Uncle Bobby calling him an idjit through most of his childhood summers.

After the plates were cleared, wine glasses emptied, and bill paid, Dean stood, holding his hand out to Cas.  "I have a surprise for you."

Cas arched an eyebrow and deliberately licked his bottom lip. The sight made Dean want to drag him into a shadowy corner and slam their bodies against a wall. But he had other plans first.

Twenty minutes later they found themselves on a ferry moving slowly across the bay. Dean couldn't help but grin as Cas lit up like a Christmas tree, taking in the city lights beyond the harbor. Snuggling into Dean's side, Cas looked up at him through his dark lashes. "Thank you, tonight has been wonderful."

"It's not over yet." Dean whispered, leaning down for a sweet kiss.

 

X x X

 

The air had grown cooler by the time the ferry came back to dock at the marina and they were both shivering as the hurried back to the Impala. Dean turned on the heater and they sat pressed together listening to the rumble of the engine. Cas shifted and brought his lips up to Dean’s ear.

"I have a much more fun way to warm up," he hummed, and began planting little kisses on Dean's neck and the underside of his jaw. Cas’ hand slid up Dean’s thigh and he nipped at the lobe of Dean’s ear.

"Cas." Dean panted as he fisted a handful of Cas' shirt. "I didn't bring you here for sex."

"Stop trying to protect my virtue Dean. I want you and you want me. Now take your fucking pants off," Cas growled. 

Dean huffed out a laugh. He loved it when shy Cas got bossy.

"Yes sir, but the backseat is better."

Dean couldn't fight it anymore. He honestly didn't bring Cas out for sex; Dean admitted that was really falling for him and wanted more than a fling. But, he could only take the "fuck me" eyes that Cas kept giving him for so long before he caved.

 

X x X

Cas panted as he leaned up against the door in the backseat. Slightly shorter than Dean, he fit perfectly across the seat. Dean was right; the backseat was better. Dean slowly worked at the buttons of Cas' shirt and he wished that he had worn a t-shirt instead. Cas had been wanting this since he first laid eyes on him and he was ready to burst at the seams.

Dean began sucking a path of bruises down Cas' chest and after sending a smirk to Cas, he flashed his tongue over Cas' nipple. Cas hissed at the contact and his hips jerked. "Don't be a tease Dean."

"Don't rush me baby, we're just getting started." Cas huffed out a groan and slid his hand through Dean's short spiky hair. Before he knew what was happening, Dean was yanking off Cas' blue jeans and boxers. Dean froze. Swallowing thickly, Dean rasped, "Is that what I think it is?"

Cas gasped at the cold leather on his skin and smiled wickedly down at the man between his legs. "Yeah, had it done during med school."

"Holy fuck," Dean breathed. Cas blushed; had Dean never seen someone with a Prince Albert? He shivered under Dean's gaze.

Dean grinned lopsidedly at him. "Allow me to warm you up."

Dean slowly slid up Cas' body and claimed his lips. Cas moaned at the contact. Dean's lips were pure crack. Dean’s tongue was heaven. Cas arched his hips when he felt Dean's fingers brush against his piercing.

"Is this ok?" Dean asked, frown lines appearing on his beautiful face.

Cas nipped at his lips. "More than ok. The piercing just made me really sensitive."

"You're going to regret telling me that." Dean murmured and before Cas could ask what he meant, Dean crawled down the length of Cas' body and flicked his tongue against the head of his cock.

"Fuck!" Cas practically yelped. Dean simply smirked up at him and then laid his tongue flat against Cas’ piercing, slowly exploring the flesh against the cool metal. Cas groaned, writhing under the administrations of Dean’s expert tongue. “Oh God, Dean,” he started, then gave a choked off gasp as Dean slid his lips over the head and started bobbing up and down, licking and sucking Cas' length. Dean lifted off and met Cas’ eyes.

"Jesus, Cas, you're so big. I have a little secret though--no gag reflex." Dean grinned sinfully, then took Cas’ heavy cock into his mouth and slid his lips down, swallowing as the head hit the back of his throat. Cas whined with pleasure. He was a panting mess, his hips jerking with every pass of Dean's tongue.

"Please, I'm not going to last much longer." Cas whimpered, his cock weeping.

Dean released Cas’ massive taut cock. He  winked and climbed up front long enough to get lube and a condom.

"Came prepared I see." Cas said, breathlessly.

"I admit, I was optimistic," Dean said with a laugh. He coated two fingers and climbed back on top of Cas. Claiming his lips with another desperate kiss, Dean circled Cas' hole before sinking a finger in.

"Fuck Dean, you feel so good." Cas bit out as he moved his hips to Dean's thrusts.

"You haven't felt anything yet." Dean said as he began to scissor to open Cas up.

"Please, I need you." Cas whined and started to turn over onto his knees.

 

X x X

 

 

Dean prevented him from turning over. "Nuh-uh, I wanna see you when you come apart." Thighs shaking, Dean sheathed his length and slicked it with lube. As he shifted into position, Cas raked his nails over Dean's chest and swirled a finger around his nipple until it peaked. Inch by maddening inch Dean pushed into Cas, his green eyes blazing into blue.

Gingerly, Dean bottomed out, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Cas' hips. "Fuck Cas, your ass is so goddamn tight." Dean hissed between his teeth.

Cas' blue eyes flashed in the dark as he fisted his weeping cock and began pumping. "Jesus fucking Christ, Dean, fuck me already. I wanna feel your cock in my throat."

Dean grabbed Cas’ thighs and began to furiously pound into him, hips snapping against Cas' ass. Leaning forward without breaking his rhythm, Dean captured Cas' lips, sucking and probing with his tongue. Resting his forehead against Cas', Dean hauled the man’s hips higher. Dean knew he hit his mark when Cas squealed and dug his fingernails into Dean's ass, urging him to move faster.

"Fuck, yes. Oh my God, yes, fuck me Dean!" Cas yelled, his hips jerking wildly. Dean buried his face into Cas' neck, releasing a bellow as come shot out into the condom. Cas was quickly behind him, shouting out as rope after rope of come landed on his stomach. Dean slowed his thrusts and then carefully pulled out, collapsing weakly against the Impala’s door. He was covered in sweat, heart still pounding wildly. His face and hands tingled from the exertion. Cas grinned at him across their tangle of legs. Dean removed and tied off the condom, then crawled forward and stretched out next to him.

Slowly running his hand up and down Cas' side, Dean marveled at the softness of his skin over his lean muscular frame. They relaxed against each other, Dean planting small kisses to Cas' brow and nose and Cas wrapped his leg over Dean’s. It had started to rain, drops pattering over the roof and windows.

Dean hummed against Cas’ soft lips. “I guess we need to get you home,” he said reluctantly. Grabbing a spare t-shirt, he quickly cleaned them both off and they got redressed. Neither wanted to go out in the rain, so they  both hauled themselves over the front seat, Cas nearly falling into the foot-well as he tried to avoid elbowing Dean in the gut. Laughing, Dean put the Impala in gear.

“Where to?” Dean said, realizing that he had no idea where Cas lived.

“The bus stop is fine, Dean.”

“No way in hell I am leaving to at the bus stop in the rain, babe,” Dean said incredulously.

“Babe?” Cas asked, grinning.

Embarrassed, Dean replied, “Shut up and tell me your address.”

The drive to Cas’ tiny loft apartment was spent in silence except for the pounding of the rain on the car. Cas sat elbow to elbow with Dean, their fingers laced together. All too soon they arrived and Dean let out a sigh; he didn't want the amazing evening to end. As if sensing his thoughts, Cas reached over and kissed the curve of Dean's jaw, deeply inhaling his aftershave. "I should head inside. I'm on to work tomorrow."

"Me too. And Cas? Thanks for coming out with me tonight, I really enjoyed it."

Cas smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "I did too, Dean. But next time, we need a blanket or something, the leather chafed my back."

Dean barked out a laugh and kissed Cas breathless before Cas hopped out of the car and ran across the sidewalk to duck into a doorway next to a brightly-lit laundromat. He turned and gave Dean a grin and a wave, then disappeared through a door with peeling green paint.

Dean turned on the radio, blasting AC/DC’s TNT. He sang loudly on the short drive back to his house, feeling more content than he had in a long time. Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean let himself into his house and was promptly greeted by Mouse, who demanded to be fed. After getting the cat his can of food, Dean quickly showered and flopped into bed. His last conscious thought was of a certain set of beautiful blue eyes.

 

X x X

 

Cas walked gingerly into work the next morning still feeling the effects from the night before. The best night ever, he thought with a grin. When he first started at Central Seattle Hospital, he thought it would suck. Yeah, he would save lives like he always wanted to do, but interning was brutal. Being with Dean made it worth it. Not that he expected special treatment from dating the attending, but there were benefits. Like the fact that Dean was hung like a woolly mammoth and knew what he was doing. Boy did he ever, judging by how sore Cas was this morning.

"Good morning, Dr. Novak."

Cas’ breath stopped at the sound of Dean's voice. Holy fuck, the man made him a puddle of goo any time he was around. Turning around from his position at the work station, he shot Dean a grin. Cas noticed a while back that Dean favored Henleys. Today's was blue and grey matched with grey jogging pants. His cheeks flushed at the memory of the delicious skin that lay beneath those clothes.

"Good morning Dr. Winchester. Dressed a little casually for work this am, I see.”

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Dean?" Dean rolled his eyes and handed Cas one of the coffees that he held. “I knew you were already down here and wanted to see you first thing.”

Dean's words made Cas feel like he was going to melt. He covered what he knew was a sappy smile by inhaling the aroma of the delicious brew and taking a sip. He deliberately moaned suggestively in appreciation. He didn't miss how Dean's eyes darkened with lust and mentally congratulating himself for pushing Dean's buttons.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Winchester, I must've forgot." Cas chuckled at the huffy look that Dean got on his handsome freckled face. God, he was adorable.

"Mmhmm" Dean muttered but let out a laugh himself. He leaned in a little and lowered his voice. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A little sore but okay. I had an incredible time last night."

"Me too. I had a hard time leaving my car for some reason." Cas could feel his cheeks get hot as Dean laughed. "Well, I gotta get going and get out of these clothes. I'll see you in a few."

The day passed pretty quickly and before Cas knew it, his shift was over. The lecture on acute coronary syndrome had been canceled and he was looking forward to going home and relaxing. Or reviewing his antibiotics indications. Or watching reruns of Battlestar Galactica. Or daydreaming about someone's perfect dusky red nipples. The possibilities were endless, actually. He was nearly to the resident lounge when Dean jogged up behind him.

“Hey handsome,” Dean said, hopefully smoothly. As usual when Cas was near, his pulse was racing and he got tingly all over.

"Hey yourself,” Cas' replied with that quirky head tilt that Dean loved.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight. Chinese takeout and some TV?"

Cas loved the boyish little grin on Dean's face. Forget Battlestar Galactica and antibiotics. Perhaps those nipples were in his near future after all.

“I'd love to. Give me an hour to go home and change and I'll meet you at your place."

"Sounds great. But I'm picking you up.” Dean paused, then leaned forward. "I can't wait to get you alone."

Cas felt his heart stutter as he watched Dean walk away. He could so easily fall for this man. Who was he kidding though? He had fallen for him the first time he saw him. And there was no going back.

 

X x X

 

Dean practically bounced through his door, eager for another date with Cas. He quickly cleaned up, luckily he was fairly neat so it didn't take him long. Mouse kept rubbing against his legs, almost tripping him a few times until Dean grudgingly got out a can of wet cat food. The massive Himalayan quickly got to work devouring the food, black tail swishing back and forth.

A quick glance told him that he would need leave to pick up Cas in less than a half hour. Quickly stripping, he climbed into the shower and scrubbed with his favorite body wash. The way Cas inhaled and hummed into his neck made Dean pretty sure the guy liked the scent.  Toweling off, he dressed in blue jeans and a black Henley. Bouncing with nerves, he looked quickly around to make sure everything was in place.

"Am I pathetic Mouse?" Mouse blinked up at him from his spot on the floor giving him an odd chirp that Dean took to mean "of course not." He didn't know why he was so nervous, he had spent time alone with Cas already. The more time he spent with him, the more he craved being with him. Castiel Novak was like a drug and Dean desperately needed a fix. Grabbing his keys, he hurried to the Impala.

When he drove up Cas’ place, he was surprised to see Cas already waiting on the sidewalk. Heart thudding in his ears, Dean choked on his tongue when he took in the sight before him. Cas' dark brown hair was black from the shower that he had taken, blue jeans hugging his hips and a red t-shirt straining against the muscles of his chest and arms. God, the scrubs hide so much.

Smirking, his blue eyes alight with mischief, Cas slid into the car and leaned over to gave Dean a sensuous kiss. Dean deeply inhaled sandalwood and vanilla, his two favorite scents since he started spending time around Cas. Cas broke the kiss, fingers brushing lightly across Dean's jaw and lingering on his lips.

“Hello Dean."

Dean swore he could get off just from the rumble of Cas' deep timbre. He captured Cas’ hand, kissing the tips of his fingers.

"Hello yourself, handsome."

 

X x X

 

At the house, Dean pulled Cas across the threshold and pulled him into another gentle kiss. Backing him toward the couch, Dean cupped Cas' ass and squeezed before letting him go. "Sit that sweet ass down while I get you a drink."

"Mm, I love it when you get all bossy Dr. Winchester." Cas smirked and swatted Dean on the ass he walked out to the kitchen. Coming back, Dean handed Cas a bottle of IPA and sat in his lap.

Running Cas' silky strands through his fingers, Dean cupped the scratchy curve of Cas' jaw and sweetly captured his lips. Sucking on his lower lip, Dean moaned when Cas' lips parted, allowing Dean to sweep his tongue inside, tasting the sweetness of Cas' mouth. Releasing Cas' plump lips, Dean leaned against him forehead to forehead and sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to control myself when I'm around you."

Cas chuckled and palmed Dean's growing erection through his jeans. "The feeling is mutual Dean."

Dean let out a breathless laugh. "Who needs Chinese when I can just eat you?" Cas looked up at him, eyes wide as he rubbed Dean's bulge again.

"Hmm, Chinese or sex? How can I possibly decide?"

An hour later they were seated side by side plates full of vegetable lo mein, honey barbecued chicken over white rice, pork egg rolls and those awesome little sugar covered doughnuts. Dean flicked through the channels on the TV before they settled on a rerun marathon of The Walking Dead.

"Hell yeah, I love me some Daryl!" Dean hollered around a mouthful of noodles.

"Pssh, he's nothing compared to Glenn, that dude's a total badass." Cas murmured around a bite of doughnut. The little weirdo ate his dessert first.

Feigning shock, Dean elbowed Cas. "And Daryl isn't? He's got a crossbow, rides a motorcycle and hunts. Everybody makes fun of the redneck until the apocalypse happens."

They bantered back and forth about the show as they filled their bellies on the delicious food. Dean got them each another beer and they settled on the couch, cuddling in contented silence.

Cas was leaning against Dean and felt himself begin to drift off. The long work day combined with over-stuffing himself with food suddenly made him sleepy. During the three episodes of The Walking Dead that they had watched, they kissed and cuddled, content with taking things slow, at least for that night. Cas felt his eyelids droop closed and then flip open with a shock.

On his lap was Dean's huge Himalayan cat. Cas grunted as the cat shifted trying to find a comfortable position. He purred and butted his head against Cas' chin, demanding to be petted. The last time Cas had been over, Mouse had hid from him; this was a new development. Dean noticed and he chuckled as he reached over to scratch Mouse behind the ears. Mouse jerked away, his ears flat as he hissed at Dean.

"Wow, he's never done that before. To anyone." Eyeing Mouse, Dean shook his head and turned back to the TV. He may have mumbled something about a traitor cat.

After a few minutes, Mouse hopped off of Cas' lap and padded to the spare bedroom. Dean glanced outside and noticed it was pouring again, not untypical for Seattle. Cas noticed too.

"Oh no, it's raining. It'll mess up my hair," he whined playfully, grinning at Dean. Dean snorted at Cas’ lame excuse.

"Do you even own a hairbrush? Your hair is always a hot mess."

Cas laughed and hit him with a pillow. "Yes, I brush my hair. But I also run my hand through it more than I should. And, at least I don't put ten tons of product in my hair...unlike some people."

Dean's jaw dropped before he elbowed Cas. "I don't use ten tons you brat. It _is_ getting late though and it's raining pretty hard. I would love for you to crash here tonight."

"As long as you make some french toast in the morning, I have a reputation to uphold."

Dean laughed, so thrilled that Cas wanted to spend the night, he would agree to just about anything. After Dean shut everything off in the living room and made sure the door was locked, they took turns brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed. Dean was sitting on the bed waiting for Cas to join him. He came in and Dean made sure the alarm was set. "I have some sweats and a t-shirt that you can wear if you want."

Cas nodded, but as he began to change, Dean stripped out of everything, putting the clothes into a hamper before he climbed under the blue comforter. Cas just gaped at him, sweats in one hand. "Do you sleep _naked_?"

Dean chuckled as Cas' face turned pink. "Yep, unless one of my friends stays over in the spare bedroom. I like to be comfortable and being naked is definitely comfortable. Does it bother you?"

"Hell, no." Cas shrugged out of the t-shirt and dropped the sweats he was holding. Eyes locked on Dean, he slipped out of his briefs and joined Dean under the covers.

Pulling his boyfriend close, Dean kissed him deeply before they turned on their sides, Dean spooning Cas. "I always get to be the big spoon."

Cas snickered, linking his fingers with Dean's. "Thanks for letting me stay the night Dean. Goodnight."

"You're always welcome, babe. Goodnight." He shifted closer, his nose buried in the messy mop of Cas' hair. Breathing deep, he held Cas tightly as sleep took him. _You’re welcome forever._

 

X x X

 

Cas' first thought was that a very naked, very warm, very heavy man was laying halfway across his body. Turning his head, he saw that Dean was sprawled over him, his leg resting between Cas', his arm flung across Cas' waist. He looked fast asleep still so Cas took the opportunity to take in every inch of his beautifully freckled face. He could spend days tracing every contour of his face, every freckle dusting his shoulders, every sensuous curve of muscle. Just the sight of his long eyelashes resting over his cheeks was enough to make Cas' blood run hot.

As Cas continued to gaze at Dean, he was quickly became aware of Dean's fingers moving from Cas' stomach down to his hip. Cas squirmed at the ticklish feeling, frowning at Dean who still appeared fast asleep. "Dean, are you awake?" Cas whispered as Dean's maddening fingers continued to explore.

Dean's lips quirked up in the corners. "No Cas, I'm not."

Cas snorted and rolled his eyes. "I think it’s time to get up Dean, we both work today."

Eyes still closed, Dean wiggled under the covers and buried his face in Cas' stomach. "No! No work today, wanna snuggle with my hot ass boyfriend."

Cas could only gasp as Dean wiggled lower still and captured his hardening cock between his lips. His hips jerked as Dean swirled his tongue around the base of his cock, nipping and sucking. Cas threw his head against the pillows and gripped the sheet in his fists. "Dean, please."

"That's right babe, I wanna hear you beg." Dean murmured before he turned back to the breakfast he was making of Cas' cock. Dean slid a hand up Cas' chest and flicked at his nipple as he continued his torture. Cas became a blubbering mess, whimpering and moaning loudly. Dean let go of his cock with an audible pop and peeked out from under the covers at Cas.

"Please don't stop Dean, I'm so fucking close. I need your mouth." Cas tried to pull Dean to him but he resisted and shot him a sly grin.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll finish. I'll race you to the shower."

 

X x X

 

Cas wobbled out into the kitchen, his knees still shaking from the force of his orgasm. Dean was in the process of adding thick pieces of french toast to a griddle and sausage links sat warming on a plate. Dean chuckled at Cas' inability to walk properly and leaned away from the stove to give him a kiss on the lips. "Having trouble walking?"

"I think you sucked my brains through my cock." Cas mumbled with a laugh as he plopped into a kitchen chair. The smell of cooked sausage, cinnamon and nutmeg filled the air and made his mouth water. "Something smells good."

"I hope you're hungry, I'm making french toast and sausage." Dean made Cas stay put as he got them out glasses of orange juice. Sitting down with plates piled with french toast and sausage, they tucked into their breakfast.

A short time later, bellies full they both grudgingly got ready to head to the hospital. Since he hadn't planned on staying overnight, Cas had to borrow a t-shirt and sweatpants from Dean; luckily they were the same size. After Dean's picking on him the night before, Cas deliberately brushed out his hair right in front of him...and then promptly ran his hands through it, fucking it all up.

After feeding Mouse and making sure the front door was locked, they headed out. "If you would like to stay the night again, you can ride home with me. I’ll wait for you," Dean suggested shyly, fiddling with the keys. The weather was gorgeous, warm and sunny and he'd be able to drive his Baby again.

Cas gave him a smile, his eyes crinkling as he leaned in and pressed lightly against Dean's lips. Smacking Dean's ass, he grinned up into Dean's shocked face. "I'd love to."

Hopping into the car, Baby started with a roar and they pulled out into the street. Linking his fingers with Cas' he sang along with the radio, wishing the day was over so he could go back home and tug Cas back into bed. After a few minutes though, he turned the radio down. "Just so you know, I'm going to speak to Gabriel today about handing you back over to him." Cas frowned slightly but didn't speak. "I just think its a good idea, now that we're dating. I don't want anyone to assume that I'm giving you special treatment and this is the best way to avoid that."

Cas nodded. "That makes sense. And I like being with you; I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that." Cas gave him a sad smile and Dean squeezed his fingers, trying to reassure him. He wanted to ask what was bothering him, but he didn't want to push so for now he let it go. They arrived at Central Seattle Hospital and Dean pulled carefully into his designated parking space.

Grabbing his messenger bag and Cas grabbing his backpack, they headed inside. "I'll meet you in the trauma bay in a few minutes." Squeezing his hand, Dean headed for the elevator to go up to the third floor where the attendings’ lounge was located. Already he was missing his angel.

 

X x X

 

In the attendings’ lounge, he found Gabriel sitting at one of the small tables digging into a box of doughnuts.

“Since when are you an Attending?” Dean asked, surprised to see him there.

“The best doughnuts are here,” Gabriel mumbled, mouth full, powdered sugar on his cheek. Dean rolled his eyes; he didn't think Gabriel ate anything besides junk food. He crossed over to the table and he sat down in one of the chairs, letting his messenger bag plunk to the floor. "Hey, man, I’m glad you’re in here. I uh, I need to talk to you."

Gabriel glanced at him, his whiskey eyes twinkling. "Well Dean, I'm flattered that you think I'm cute but I'm not looking for a commitment." Waggling his eyebrows in contradiction to what he just said, he took another big bite of a jelly doughnut.

"I'm not asking you out, you dick." Dean sputtered indignantly. "I swear, you can't take anything seriously."

Gabriel shrugged a shoulder, keeping his attention on the doughnut in his hand. "No one likes people that are serious all the time. I find it's better to approach things with delightful sarcasm." He tried to keep his tone light, always cracking a joke, but Dean could sense the sadness in his words. He realized that he had worked with Gabriel for the past three years and barely knew anything about him.

"Um, yeah, good plan." Dean murmured, not really sure what to say. He wasn't exactly known for being a "let's talk about your feelings" kind of guy. "I need to talk to you about Novak." At Gabriel's confused look, Dean rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated grunt. "The intern you like to call 3."

"Oh, yeah, him. What about him? He set fire to the hospital yet?"

"No! And if you gave him a chance, you would see that he has the makings of a great doctor, he's just a little quirky." Just last week Cas had told him in great detail everything he knew about bees; turns out the man had quite the fondness for the little creatures. But he also told him in great detail about a new study that had come out concerning a new algorithm for pediatric head injuries and a different study discussing a promising new treatment for flash pulmonary edema. He knew his shit.

With a huff, Gabriel sat the half eaten doughnut down and turned his full attention to Dean. "Ok, so what exactly are you trying to get at Dr. Winchester?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, not quite meeting Gabriel's eyes. "I-uh, I have to hand him back over to you."

"And why's that? You've only been working with him for a little over a month. Do you think he can handle it? I'm not going to coddle him; how else is he supposed to learn?"

"You don't need to coddle him, Dr. Dickson, he is quite capable." Dean snapped. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to meet Gabriel's eyes. "I can't be his supervisor anymore because, well....we had sex. Have been having sex. A lot of sex. We're dating." Dean said the last bit in a rush, flushing in embarrassment.

Gabriel's eyes widened and he broke out into a huge grin. "You say that like I should be shocked. You have been sneaking around with him in the hospital for weeks. Well anyway, good for you. Though, I have been wondering if the shy guy turns into a beast in the sack," Gabriel waggled his eyebrows suggestively before picking up his abandoned doughnut. He laughed at the stunned expression on Dean's face before sinking his teeth into the doughnut. "Alright, I'll take him back but you gotta spill all of the sexy details."

Dean snorted and stood up. "I think not, pervert." Gabriel mumbled behind him, something about Dean being a prude. Dean tuned him out, getting ready for his workday, anxious to get his angel back in bed.

 

X x X

 

“Hello sir, I’m Doctor Novak. What can I help you with today?” He looked up from his patient chart to the elderly man sitting on the bed. His work day was nearly over and he was anxious to leave. He had only seen Dean a few times during the day because they were slammed. So far they had a three smoke inhalations due to a small fire at a nearby restaurant, a nasty construction injury that needed fourteen stitches, a broken arm, an elderly man from a nursing home with pneumonia, a kid with an asthma attack, a woman in anaphylaxis from accidentally ingesting shrimp, a car accident with neck and back strains, a young man with a large kidney stone, and a bike messenger that got hit by a cab. _Just need the partridge in a pear tree_ , he thought to himself with a sigh.

“I’ve been feeling dizzy any time I stand up. My daughter worries so she made me come in.” The old man, Harold Remis, gave him a small smile and Cas smiled back at him.

“Well, your blood pressure looks a little low, so hopefully we just need to adjust your medication a little. Is it a lightheaded type of dizziness or a spinning type? And just when you, stand up?”

“Lightheaded, yes. And it seems to just be when I stand too fast.” Harold was starting to look a little worried himself.

Cas scribbled some notes in the chart and patted Harold’s thin hand. “We’ll figure this out, ok? Just sit here and relax. We're going to get a few labs and an EKG to make sure there's nothing serious.”

An hour later, Cas was finishing up a patient chart when the scent of Irish Spring filled his nose. His cock instantly took interest making his scrub pants tight. “Hello Dean.”

“Hello Cas. You have a few minutes? I wanna show you something.” Cas chuckled at Dean’s suggestive tone and then moaned when Dean pressed up against Cas’ back.

“You’re very distracting Dean.” Cas murmured, his breath becoming heavy. He shivered when he felt Dean’s breath on the back of his neck.

“Come with me Cas, I wanna make you feel good.” Dean whispered as he brushed his hips against Cas’ ass, his arousal all too apparent.

 

X x X

 

Gabriel watched Dean half-dragging Novak out of the ER and rolled his eyes, but he smiled to himself. Dean was a good man and deserved a bit of happiness.

Watching the pair leave, he couldn't help but wonder when he would meet his Prince Charming.


	5. A Perfect Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Christmas coming, we needed some holiday fluff from the guys. Enjoy!

Cas felt like bounding over to Dean’s Jeep, but the icy sidewalk looked like a great way to slip and drop the pie balanced in his hands. Taking a deep breath trying to calm himself, he made his way carefully to the passenger side door.

It was Christmas Eve, their first, and he was practically vibrating with excitement. Dean pushed open the door, a wide grin on his face. Cas felt the breath leave his lungs. Dean was dressed in a soft green sweater and blue jeans, his hair slightly mussed and the beginnings of a beard on his freckled face.

"Hello, handsome. Get in quick, it's freezing outside." Dean took the pie from Cas’ hands so he could buckle up. "Oh baby, where have you been all my life?" Cas was about to answer him when he realized Dean was talking to the apple pie. Cas simply shook his head, finding Dean's obsession for pie comical.

"You got your sugar, now I want mine." Cas leaned over and grasped the nape of Dean’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. Biting back a moan, Dean broke the kiss, a sly smile on his lips.

"If my baby wants sugar, he'll get some sugar." Dean recaptured Cas' lips and Cas let out a whimper as Dean's tongue swept inside, tasting and probing. His hand found its way to Cas’ thigh. Dean squeezed it, then pulled away, tsking playfully. "No dessert before dinner."

Cas glared at him, taking the pie back out of Dean’s hands. “Drive, you tease.”

Dean’s Jeep easily navigated the the icy Seattle streets and soon Dean pulled into his driveway. They hopped out and rushed inside as more snow began to fall.

“Looks like we got here just in time,” Cas said as he pulled off his coat and boots. Dean’s house was warm and smelled heavenly. Cas knew there was turkey in the oven. Dean had insisted on cooking dinner. Cas looked at Dean, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. “What?” Dean pointed up, where Cas saw a few sprigs of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Cas grinned back and quickly set the pie on the entryway table.

They stepped close to each other and Cas felt suddenly and strangely shy. Dean brought his hands up to cup Cas’ face, looking at him tenderly, like there was nothing else in the world. He leaned leaned forward and pressed their lips together softly. They stayed like that for a few moments and then Dean murmured “Merry Christmas, babe.”

Cas was pretty sure he was going to melt into the floor. Then Dean was releasing him and bouncing. “C’mon Cas, bring the pie. Dinner is ready!” Dean pulled a beautifully browned roast turkey out of the oven and slid the pie in to warm. Then they sat down to the turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans, and yeast rolls. 

In between bites, they touched and teased and sat in contented silence. Mouse even made an appearance, begging for scraps. In the spirit of Christmas cheer, Dean relented and put some turkey in his bowl. After they could not eat another bite, they rolled themselves off their chairs and then made quick work of cleaning up before retiring to the living room with the warm pie and a couple of forks.

Dean stretched out on the couch and pulled Cas on top of him. They settled on a rerun of a Buffy Christmas episode, lazily feeding each other small bites of pie.

Cas laid with his head on Dean's chest, listening to the thump thump of his heart. The last four months with Dean had been perfect, and so many times he had been tempted to say the L word. He always chickened out at the last second. What if Dean didn't feel the same way? He glanced around the livingroom and at the tree that stood in the corner.

A six foot tall beauty, they had to anchor it thanks to Mouse's attempts to knock it over. It was covered in silver and blue balls and silver garland, the white lights in the tree sending colors from the tree across the room.

They had decorated it together a few weeks before. Cas smiled at the memory. Dean had surprised him after a long shift, picking him up and taking him straight to the tree lot. Dean had been remarkably picky and it took a half hour to find the perfect tree. Cas didn’t mind.

He had never had a real tree before. His mother had had several artificial monstrosities that went up in Cas’ childhood home every Christmas. She didn’t even take the decorations off year to year, just stored them already decorated. Decorating for Christmas at the Novak house was a chore.

Dean, on the other hand, had put sappy Christmas music on and dragged boxes of old decorations out of his small attic. They picked through the seemingly hundreds of ornaments to put them on the tree. Dean had made Eggnog with far too much brandy, so the decorating had become a bit haphazard by the end.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dean whispered, his fingers carding through Cas' unruly hair.

 _I love you._ But as usual, Cas did not put voice to those thoughts. Instead, he thought back to all of the times that they've shared, the jokes, the laughs, the cuddling, the happy silence they share, how they can just be, no pressure or expectations.

"Just how perfect this all is." Cas whispered back, turning to look into Dean's eyes. The lights from their tree made Dean's green eyes glitter and Cas's breath caught in his throat. _God, he was beautiful._

Cas climbed up and claimed Dean's lips, his hand caressing Dean's jaw. He could feel Dean's erection against his leg and the thought that Dean wanted him,  _him,_ always blew his mind. This sex god could have anyone.

Smirking against Dean's lips, Cas palmed Dean's length, earning a hiss. "Take me to bed, Dr. Winchester."

Eyeing the tree with interest, Dean murmured, "How would you feel about making love right by the tree?" Cas shivered with excitement at Dean's words.

"What're we still doing dressed?"

 

X x X

 

Cas awoke the next morning to Dean's hand cupping his left pec, the thumb strumming his taut nipple. They had fallen asleep on a blanket on the floor next to the tree and Cas’ right arm had gone numb, though that feeling barely registered as Dean's leg began rubbing against Cas' growing erection.

Moaning, Cas turned slowly to face Dean--Dean is still the big spoon--and palmed Dean's thick cock. They still slept in the nude, Dean unsurprisingly talking Cas into it since the first sleepover. Easy access Dean called it and he was right. Too many times Cas had awoken Dean or vice versa and their pants, moans, and cries of passion filled the small house.

"Good morning Dean." Cas murmured as his gaze took in Dean's lust blown pupils.

"Good morning Cas." Dean whispered as he nipped and tasted at the curve of Cas' jaw. Inhaling deeply, he sank his teeth enough to leave a purple bloom. Cas cried out, his hips rocking as he pleaded with Dean to take more.

For the better part of the morning they lazily made love before retreating to the bathroom to shower, Dean leaving Cas a breathless and rubbery mess on the shower floor.

An hour after they finally turned away from their amorous shenanigans, Dean and Cas stood side by side making a Christmas breakfast of cinnamon rolls, scrambled eggs, and toast. Carrying their plates and glasses of orange juice, they settled on the couch and watched The Grinch as they ate.

After breakfast, they dug into their small pile of gifts. “I wanna see you try to get this on him,” Dean said, grinning at the orange sweater that Cas had knitted for Mouse. Cas glanced over at Mouse, who was laying under the tree, tail twitching dangerously.

“Yeah, we may need to knock him out first.” Cas picked up a small box and two slightly larger ones that both bore Dean's name, handing them over shyly. They made an agreement for two gifts each but Cas couldn't resist.

"I remembered you saying that you wanted to be a photographer before you went into med school. Maybe now you could do it on the side." Cas said softly as Dean gaped at the book on photography and the camera.

"It's beautiful Cas, I love it." Dean gasped as he pulled Cas forward for a sweet kiss. Opening the other box, he laughed as he held up a copy of _Kama Sutra for Dummies._  

With a laugh he let go, Dean got up and went to the tree, pulling out his gifts for Cas. In his hands he held a tiny box and an envelope. "I don't want to give you yours now, it's lame compared to what you gave me." Cas smiled as Dean fidgeted, clearly looking uncomfortable.

"Dr. Dean Winchester, sit your ass down and give me my Christmas presents." Dean huffed at Cas before he grinned and crossed over to sit next to him again. Cas fought a grin, who knew that the impressive Dr. Winchester had a submissive streak?

Dean handed over the box and the envelope and Cas debated shortly before opening the envelope first. Barking out a laugh, he slid out the contents onto his hand. Dean had wrote and cut out coupons for random things ranging from back rubs, to romantic dinners, to sex-fests in whatever position Cas wanted. It was silly and ridiculous...and perfect.

Cas looked from the coupons to Dean's face, his sweet freckled face that was lined with worry. "I love it Dean. And I know what one I want to use first."

Dean chuckled and eyed the small box that was still in Cas' hand. "Open your other gift before you start cashing in your coupons."

Cas slowly opened the box, wondering what laid inside that was making Dean act a little nutty. His breath caught and his fingers shook as he took out the tiny gold bee pin that laid inside. He gazed in awe at the delicate pin, the intricate work that made it a work of art. "It's gorgeous."

"I'm so glad you like it Cas." Dean said, relieved.

"Like it? I don't like it, I love it. I - I love you." Cas rushed out, his heart caught in his throat. He warily watched Dean's face as it changed from happy, to shocked, to amazement.

"You love me?" Dean softly asked, edging closer to Cas. Cas nodded, unable to speak. Dean cupped Cas' jaw, his thumb brushing over Cas' bottom lip. "You love me, Cas?"

"Y-yes I do Dean. I love you so much I can't stand it. I want the whole world to know it. I-" Dean stopped his flow of words with a finger to his lips and a chuckle.

"You are my world Cas, there's no need to shout it. And I love you too. More than I thought I could love anyone." They fell into each other, a tangle of arms and legs, touching, tasting...and loving. It was a perfect Christmas.


	6. Holy Fuck Cas - Against the Wall??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean reach a turning point, someone from Dean's past shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobic slurs are used in this chapter.

 

Cas slid into the passenger side of the Jeep, sighing gratefully at Dean, who had insisted on coming down to pick him up. It was raining, again, and nearly freezing in this Seattle February. It had been a long day at the hospital and he was looking forward to relaxing, especially since he had tomorrow off. A quick shower followed by whatever he had in the fridge and then ten hours--at least--of sleep was what he had planned for the night. Linking his fingers with Dean's, Cas gazed out the window at the brightly lit buildings, hazy and dream-like when viewed through the steady drizzle. As the Jeep sped through the streets, Dean humming softly to the radio, Cas felt his eyes drift closed.

Cas woke to Dean running his thumb along his stubbled jaw. “Hey, babe,” Dean whispered. “Let me walk you to your door.” Cas started to protest sleepily, but then Dean was hauling him out of the seat and ushering him through the rain to the door of his little apartment. The “5 washes for $5” sign was flickering in the window of the laundromat next door, coloring Dean’s face blue and red in staccato rhythm.

Cas leaned against Dean’s warm chest. Breathing deep against his neck, Cas peppered kisses along Dean's jaw before claiming his pink lips. He shivered in the cold and made a sudden decision.

“Will you come up?” Cas asked. They had been together nearly eight months and Dean hadn’t yet seen his apartment. It was no secret that Seattle was expensive, even for his sad little studio apartment that was above a freaking laundromat. Cas had been embarrassed for Dean to see it. He felt that this might be a turning point in their relationship; once Dean saw his poor apartment, would he leave? Would he see Cas different? Not in the same league? Cas told himself that the Dean he knew wouldn’t judge him. He swallowed down his insecurities.

“I would love to come up,” Dean responded with a reassuring smile. Clutching Dean's hand, Cas unlocked the  battered street door and led him up narrow stairs. The twelve steps to the apartment creaked and groaned under their weight. At the top of the stairs, he grabbed the doorknob.

“It’s not much, but it’s home for now,” he said, trying to sound confident. He swung the door open and flicked on the light. Setting down his backpack, he slowly turned to look at Dean. He tried to see his apartment like Dean would and he fought down a ripple of shame. The apartment was tiny. One room housed his living room, kitchen and bedroom, his bathroom the size of a closet. By the entrance door was the kitchen area that consisted of a battered stove next to a tiny fridge and a one well sink below two cabinets. His short counter housed a toaster and coffeepot that both looked like they had seen better days. In one corner of the living room/bedroom area was a lumpy couch, an end table, and small tv. A small bookshelf filled with books stood next to the bed, and a dresser sat at the foot of the bed. A small desk was crammed between the dresser and the door to the bedroom, stacked high with medical books. Cas fidgeted nervously as Dean looked around the room.

  
  
X x X

  
  
Dean looked around the small space fighting his anger. Now he knew why Cas hadn't had him  come to his place before and it pissed him off. He knew Seattle was expensive and interns didn't make that much but to see Cas living like this just hurt him. Everything in the apartment was run down to the point where it should be thrown away, and the paint was peeling off the walls. It was clear that Cas worked hard to keep the place as clean and tidy as possible. Giving him a tiny smile, Dean pulled Cas to him and kissed his forehead smoothing out the furrow in his brow.  
  
"This is why I've never brought you up here." Cas whispered and Dean's heart broke when Cas' voice hitched. Gently grasping his chin, Dean made Cas meet his eyes.  
  
"Don't you ever apologize babe, do you understand me? I couldn’t care less if you live in a mansion or a hut. I love you." Leaning in, he kissed his lips slowly, showing Cas that he meant what he said. “Although you definitely deserve better.”  
  
Despite Cas' protests, Dean ordered them a couple of pizzas and they settled on the couch. Cas couldn't afford cable, so they watched Spaceballs on the used DVD player that Cas had found at a thrift store. As they watched the antics of President Scroob and Dark Helmet, Dean shifted position until Cas was sitting between Dean's knees.  
  
"I wish you didn’t have to work so hard," Dean murmured, kneading and massaging the muscles of Cas' back. Cas purred like a cat and pressed against Dean's growing erection, making him groan. "Babe, you're killing me. I want to pamper you tonight."  
  
Cas gripped Dean’s thighs and leaned his head back, panting as he whispered in Dean's ear. "Pamper me all you want but do it while you're naked."  
  
Aaannnddd that's when a knock sounded at the door.

“Hold that thought,” Dean growled. In a swift move, Dean slid Cas off of his lap and deposited him on the couch. Coming back with the pizza, he helped Cas drag the end table over and set down the boxes. Between bites of the delicious pie, they laughed over the ridiculousness of the movie. Cas seemed to know all of the lines. "I am your father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate.” “Shit! I hate it when my Schwartz gets twisted!" Cas cackled with glee at the small screen.  
  
Dean idly wondered how many times Cas had seen the movie but if it made him smile and laugh like this, Dean would happily watch it all day every day. His pizza forgotten, Dean watched Cas instead of the movie and fell a little further in love with him.

"Stop staring at me and eat your pizza, Dean," Cas said with a chuckle.  
  
"I love it when you get all bossy," Dean answered around a big bite.  
  
X x X

Cas let his thoughts drift. The movie was long over but he didn’t want to move, head resting on Dean’s thigh while the man absent-mindedly ran his fingers over Cas’ neck and shoulders. Dean was immersed in an old Steinbeck he had found on Cas’ bookshelf. The only sound in the apartment was the distant rumble of the dryers below and the soft rustle of turning pages. He hadn’t realized what a weight it had been, worrying about Dean seeing his spartan apartment. In retrospect, his anxiety had clearly been excessive. Dean had settled right in and Cas’ apartment had never felt so much like home.

X x X

Dean yawned and looked down at the man sleeping half in his lap. Cas’ hair was in its perpetual state of disarray and Dean took the opportunity to run his fingers through it gently. He had fallen asleep still in the jogging pants and sweater he had worn home from the hospital. Dean figured it was good enough as pajamas and slid his arm carefully under Cas’ shoulders. Cas was deceptively heavy, with his muscled frame, but Dean was able to heft him the short distance from the couch to the bed. Dean covered him with his blankets and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Cas didn’t stir.

Dean grabbed up his wallet and keys, turning to the door. He stood for a minute, then tossed them back on the kitchen counter. He walked back to Cas’ sleeping form, stripped his clothes off down to t-shirt and boxers and crawled in behind Cas, laying an arm across him and pulling him in tight.

X x X

Cas came to, momentarily forgetting where he was. The last thing he remembered was laying in Dean's lap after the pizza and movie. He let out a soft gasp as he felt a very warm and moist mouth close around his aching length. What the hell was happening? Dean released Cas' cock with an audible pop and crawled out from under the blue comforter. "You were moaning in your sleep and it woke me. Is this ok?" Dean asked, his green eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"God, yes." Cas whimpered, pulling Dean to him. Their lips nipped and clashed together as Dean consumed him. Cas’ skin felt itchy and hot, like he was about to combust. "Naked, now." He mumbled, unable to form complete sentences. He yanked the sweater over his head, losing all coherent thought as he drank in the sight of Dean removing his t-shirt. _He's so perfect_. Dean laughed as Cas' fingers fumbled trying to push his jogging pants down his legs.

"Let me help you babe." Cas lifted his hips and Dean dragged down Cas' jogging pants, taking his orange briefs with them. Cas was spread out under Dean's gaze and Cas could've came just from the look Dean was giving him--pure freaking lust. His cock lurched painfully, his piercing shining wetly against the red tip and begging for attention. He quickly got the lube and a condom out of the bedside drawer as Dean ripped off his boxers.

Dean began licking and kissing a path from Cas' foot up to his thigh. Cas let out a groan of frustration as Dean bypassed the area that Cas needed attention the most. Dean dragged his tongue over Cas' nipple and his hips jerked as he hissed from the contact. "Quit fucking around Dean. I need you on my cock."

Dean smirked as he gazed down at his lover. "I love it when you talk dirty."

"Oh yeah?" Cas replied, raising an eyebrow. "Then you'll love this." In one swift move, Cas rolled Dean until he was on top, Dean's luscious body spread out under him. Dean let out a squawk of surprise that was quickly cut off when Cas claimed his lips. He began to kiss along Dean's jaw, loving the rough feel of his five o'clock shadow on his lips. Licking the shell of his ear, Cas whispered, "You have no idea what you do to me."

Dean murmured breathlessly, "Oh, I think I have an idea." Cas returned his lips to Dean's skin, marveling at how soft and sweet it was. He sucked a long path of bruises on Dean's chest, each bite of his skin causing Dean to buck under Cas. "Babe, you're killing me." One more nip over Dean’s hip bone, then Cas moved to hover over Dean’s weeping cock. Eyes locked on Dean’s, Cas lowered his tongue to the tip and licked off the bead of precome. Dean choked back a curse. Cas licked and sucked at Dean's slit until Dean finally gasped out, "I'm gonna come if you keep that up."

Cas promptly withdrew, smirking at Dean with his swollen lips. Dean pushed Cas down on the mattress and quickly grabbed the lube that was sitting on the bed. Coating a finger, he slipped it inside Cas’ hole. Cas moaned at the intrusion, the intensely full feeling of Dean's thick digit inside of him. Dean slowly added a second finger scissoring him open and stroking his prostate. Leaning over Cas, he nipped and groaned against Cas' mouth as his fingers continued their assault.

"Babe, please, I need you." Cas whimpered, his hips bucking as Dean's thick fingers rubbed against that delicious little bundle of nerves.

Dean pulled back and removed his fingers, Cas whining with the now empty feeling. Ripping open the condom with his teeth, Dean sheathed and coated his length and lined up with Cas' puffy hole. Claiming Cas' lips, he slid home with one solid thrust.

"Fuck!" Cas shouted as his feet hooked around Dean's knees. Dean set a slow and leisurely pace, his eyes never leaving Cas'. Their pants and moans mixed together in the small space, the bed creaking under the weight of Dean's thrusts.

"God you feel so good." Dean cried, his thrusts quickly becoming erratic.

Cas ran a thumb across his weeping slit, crying out as Dean adjusted his angle to hit Cas' sweet spot with each thrust. "Fuck, Dean, I'm gonna come."

"Come for me, babe." Dean picked up his pace, furiously pumping into Cas' hole and Cas came with a shout, strips of white painting Cas' stomach and Dean's chest. Half a dozen thrusts later, Dean buried his face into Cas' neck and came with a shout, his hips jerking as he rode out his orgasm. Slowly withdrawing, Dean took care of the condom and returned to the bed, cleaning Cas off with a washcloth. He threw the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom and then curled up again next to Cas, pulling his boneless body next to him. Dean covered them with the comforter and kissed his shoulder. Sleep quickly reclaimed them both.

X x X

Cas hummed contentedly as he stirred black beans and salsa into the eggs in the pan on his tiny stove. The microwave beeped and he pulled warm tortillas out, setting them on the counter. The salsa was bubbling, so he turned off the heat. As he grabbed the the glass lid, a sharp knock sounded on the door, and Cas nearly dropped it in shock. He wondered if he had left the street door unlocked and walked cautiously to the door.

“Who is it?” he called out through the door, hand on the knob.

“Your mother.”

Cas froze for a second, then slowly opened the door. Cas stared at his mother, who was standing impatiently in his doorway. The last time he had seen her was in June, when she set him up to live in this hovel.

"Naomi, what are you doing here?"

"Come now, Castiel, would it kill you to call me mother?" He clenched his jaw and looked away from her, staring at a spot over her left shoulder. He took a deep breath, trying desperately to keep his calm, and brought his eyes back to meet her gaze.

"I don't know Naomi, it might."

She huffed, "Will you at least invite me in, since I came all this way from Chicago just to see you?"

"Of course, come in." He took a step back letting her into his apartment. He noted how her eyes, so similar to his own but a shade or two darker, narrowed at the sight of the rumpled bed, pizza boxes, and dirty washcloth laying on the floor next to Dean’s boxers. Dean! Cas thought with a jolt. His eyes darted to the tiny bathroom where Dean was taking a shower.

Naomi walked around the small space and tsked at Cas. "Your housekeeping skills are lax, Castiel. I thought I taught you better than this."

Cas bit back a laugh. "Is there any point to this visit, Naomi?"

Dean chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom, a towel around his lean hips. "Hey babe, can I borrow one of your t-shirts--" His voice trailed off when he saw that they had company.

"Really Castiel? I thought you were done...experimenting." She sneered, her eyes taking in the dark blooms that dotted Dean's chest from their early morning lovemaking. Cas knew she didn't have a motherly bone in her body; he was raised by nannies because she was far more concerned with her career. But to hear her mock his lifestyle and his lover? There seemed to be no bottom to the depths of her cruelty.

"Dean, this is Naomi, my mother. Naomi, this is my _boyfriend_ , _Doctor_ Dean Winchester. And being gay is not an experiment, it’s who I am." Cas glared at her, his eyes blazing in fury. Dean walked up to stand beside him. Cas felt him draw to his full height, placing his arms across his chest confidently, ignoring the fact that he was standing in only a towel.

"Please Castiel, this is just a phase. No son of mine is actually homosexual." She said this so matter of fact, like it was the most sensible thing in the world.

" _Please_ yourself, mother,” Castiel spat out. “You know, it’s a shame you call yourself that because you've never been one. Why does it matter if I like cock instead of _pussy_?”

Naomi’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t use those filthy words around me, Castiel."

“Filthy words? Like homosexual?” Cas advanced on her. “ _Gay_?” He stood directly in front of her, toe-to-toe. “ _Queer_?”

Naomi twitched. She cleared her throat and took a step back, preparing to change tactics. She spared a glance at Dean and gestured vaguely in his direction. "You think _he_ can make you happy? He's clearly just a phase, a walking and talking sex doll. If you have any sense, you will end it and end it now."

Cas froze, heart thumping in his chest and rage rising like a red tide, clouding his vision. Never before had he felt such fury. "End it!? Fine, I will, but I'm not ending things with Dean. He is a highly respected physician and the love of my life. I'm ending things with _you_. I'm done with the way you have treated me. No matter what I did, I wasn't good enough. No more, Naomi. I'm doing what is good for me, and you can go fuck yourself."

Naomi's eyes widened at Cas' outburst. "Come, Castiel, you're not thinking clearly. Tell this Ken doll to go home and we can talk calmly--"

"NO!" Cas thundered, his voice cracking with the effort. "What do I have to do to get it through your fucking head? I love Dean and he loves me. I want NOTHING to do with you. You make me fucking sick and you need to Get. The. Hell. Out. Of my apartment!"

Face reddened in anger, he pushed Naomi the short distance to the door and shoved her out. "Do us both a favor and lose my fucking number and address. From this moment on, I'm dead to you." With that, he slammed the door shut and leaned his head against it, breathing heavily.

 

X x X

 

"Cas?" Dean said, placing a tentative hand on Cas’ shoulder.  
  
"No, Dean." Cas pushed away from the door and stalked across his tiny apartment. He knew he was sounding like a dick, but Naomi had always had a way of getting under his skin and mocking Dean had been the last straw.

“Babe?”  
  
"Dammit, Dean! She's a bitch and she drives me crazy and I just want five minutes to be pissed, is that ok?" Cas hissed as he paced the tiny space of his bedroom area. He glanced at Dean and stopped short.

Dean stared at him from his spot near the door, lips parted and chest flushed, towel barely hanging on to his hips. His voice sounded like gravel. "Yeah, be pissed, Cas. Be furious. Rage all you need to. Do you need to take out that rage on me? Because, I gotta say, you are so fucking hot right now.”  
  
Cas cocked his eyebrow and leered, "Oh, I'll take it out on you alright." Four long strides and he was there. Cas shoved Dean against the door and crushed their lips together. He moved his lips viciously, tasting and taking. Dean gave back just as wildly, grabbing Cas’ hair and pulling sharply. Cas hissed and seized Dean’s hand. In one savage move, he spun Dean around and slammed him against the door, pinning his arm almost painfully against his lower back. Dean shuddered and moaned. Cas grabbed the towel and ripped it off, freeing Dean’s throbbing erection.  
  
"Cas!" Dean cried out as his lover took his cock in his hand roughly. Cas growled and nipped at Dean's earlobe, pressing his own hardened length against Dean’s bare ass. Dean whined, his cheek pressed against the hard wall.  
  
"God you're so fucking hot. I can't concentrate when that sweet ass of yours is in front of me." Cas growled and licked at the shell of Dean's ear as he smacked a hand hard against Dean's ass. Dean gasped, trembling, and Cas grinned, enjoying the way Dean Winchester was falling apart in front of him.  
  
"Cas, please. I n-need you." Dean bucked his hips helplessly as Cas gripped more tightly at the steely length in his hand. Stroking the flesh, Cas murmured in his ear, grinning as Dean mewled, his fingertips trying to find purchase on the wall.  
  
"Mmm, I love it when you whine for me Dean, when you'd do anything for my cock. You want me to fuck you?"  
  
"God, yes, Cas!” Dean stuttered. “Ple-please fuck me. I need you so bad." Cas chuckled, his voice rougher than usual. Running his hands over the globes of Dean's ass, Cas nipped and sucked at Dean's neck, leaving another bruise. His hands were shaking; he didn't know how much longer he could hold off. Grabbing Dean's hands, he lifted them above his head and held them to the wall. "Don't fucking move that sweet ass."  
  
Stripping out of his clothes and grabbing a bottle of lube, Cas came back and grinned when he saw that Dean was still in the same position. His legs were shaking, but he hadn't moved. Slicking his fingers with lube, Cas gently bit down on Dean's ear as he swirled a finger around Dean's puckered hole. Burying a finger in Dean's tight heat, Cas crooked his finger and swept it along Dean's prostate.  
  
Dean hollered out a strangled cry as he rutted against the wall. "Cas, please. Stop teasing, fuck me already."  
  
Biting back a moan, Cas applied more lube and made quick work of opening Dean. Rolling a condom on, he added lube and stepped between Dean’s deliciously bowed legs. He lined his cock up to Dean's hole. Rubbing a hand up the middle of Dean's back, Cas gripped the short shower-damp strands of Dean's hair. "I'm not going to go slow; I'm not going to be gentle Dean." Cas bit out as he sank in inch by inch. Fuck, it took all of his willpower to control himself to this point.  
  
"Don't go slow then." Dean groaned as Cas' thick erection sank into his body. "Le-let go and just fuck me already." As if to get his point across, Dean thrust his ass out, impaling himself further onto Cas' cock. Cas cried out, his hands gripping Dean's hips as he pumped. Even through the condom, he could feel the metal of his piercing brush that bundle of nerves in Dean's body. "Fuck, fuck." Dean chanted, his hands clenched on the wall as Cas began to pick up his pace.  
  
Cas leaned his head against Dean's left shoulder, breathing in the scent of his lover as he pounded into him. He felt like every nerve ending was on fire, every cell in his body was crying out in ecstasy. He could feel the pressure building low in his belly, but he didn’t want to be done with Dean yet. He slowed his thrusts and gently pulled out, ignoring Dean's protests.  
  
Cas spun Dean around again, cupping a perfect ass cheek as he hauled him in for a searing and brutal kiss. Dean whimpered as Cas ruthlessly claimed what was his.  
  
Dean pushed Cas away, breathing heavily, eyes hooded.

“Bed,” he gasped.

They somehow made it to the tiny bed in a tangle of limbs and lips. Cas straddled Dean’s lap and leaned down, capturing a taut nipple in his mouth. He flicked the bud with his tongue, earning a muffled curse from Dean. Dean started to heave himself up and Cas abruptly let go of the nipple.

“No,” he growled, pushing Dean roughly back down to the bed. He weaved his fingers into Dean’s short hair and gripped it tightly, pulling back to expose Dean’s neck. He ran his other hand down Dean's chest as he sucked another patch of purple blooms in the curve of Dean’s neck. The hand found Dean's weeping erection and he squeezed, Dean gasping and bucking under his touch.

"Fuck! Cas!"  
  
Cas smirked as he let go of Dean’s hair, standing up at the end of the bed. "I'm not done with you yet." Pure lust pumped through his veins and there was only one way to quell it. His own cock thick and weeping with need, Cas dropped to his knees between Dean’s legs. He released his tight grip on Dean’s heavy member and then took a long, slow lick from root to tip.  
  
Dean hissed and bucked his hips at Cas' touch. "Cas, please." He whimpered, his green eyes blown with lust.  
   
Cas grinned as he again fisted Dean's length, squeezing and stroking. "You're so fucking delicious Dean." Pulling away, he added more lube to the condom. "Get on your knees."  
  
Cas nearly came on the spot as Dean shook with Cas' demand, quickly getting on his hands and knees and presenting his pert, firm ass for Cas' perusal. Slicking his fingers with lube, Cas swirled a finger around Dean’s hole before sinking it in. Dean was still open and swollen. Dean hissed at the contact, his back arching. Cas slapped Dean’s ass.

“Don’t move,” Cas growled. Dean whimpered but stilled himself on the bed.  
  
Cas slowly sank into the softness of Dean's hole, biting his lip to keep himself from groaning aloud. "Fuck yes." Cas barked out as he fully bottomed into Dean's warmth. After a few shallow thrusts, Cas began to pick up rhythm, his fingers digging into Dean's hips.  
  
"Please, Cas. Just fuck me." Dean gasped as he pushed back against Cas' thrusts. Cas slapped his ass harder.

“I thought I told you not to move.”

Dean leered back at him and deliberately pushed back again. Meeting Cas’ eyes, Dean panted out, "Is that all you got, you fucking pussy?!"  
  
Can hissed as he pressed the side of Dean's face into the mattress, hand fisting again into his short sandy locks. "Always a smartass comment, always a comeback from you. What comeback will you come up with when I shove my cock down your throat?"

Dean groaned, “Oh my God, Cas.”

Cas' breathing quickened as he began to thrust in earnest, Dean whining in pleasure under him. "You fucking like that?" Cas growled as he snapped his hips, his hand still fisted in Dean's hair. Dean gasped out a moan as Cas ruthlessly pounded into his puckered hole. "You like my big cock? You like it when I fuck you?"  
  
"God, yes Cas. Fill me up," Dean groaned, his fingers gripping the sheet on the bed. The bed creaked under the flurry of Cas' thrusts, the smell of sweat and sex heavy in the air.  
  
"Fucking touch yourself Dean. Rub your fat cock for me." Cas didn't slow his thrusts as Dean balanced himself on a forearm to fist his cock. Dean whimpered as he stroked himself, Cas gripping his hips so hard it was sure to leave bruises. "Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna come."  
  
Cas leaned forward, his forehead pressing against Dean's sweaty back. His thrusts became erratic, his body jerking as he hurtled toward release. Fingers still in Dean's hair, he cried out, his body seizing and rope after rope of come filled the condom. His toes curled and his vision blurred around the edges. Dean was furiously stroking his weeping cock under Cas, his hips jerking as he spilled his seed across the bed.  
  
Moaning, they collapsed onto each other, panting for breath.

“I had no idea you had a submissive side, Dr. Winchester,” Cas mumbled, arm flung across his eyes.

“I didn’t either,” Dean laughed. “Holy Fuck, Cas. My ass is still stinging from that last wallop you gave me.”

“Oh, I’m sor--,” Cas started, his blue eyes widening.

“Don’t be. Shit. Just thinking about your hand on my ass is making me hard again. And what the fuck was that about, you saying you were going to shove your cock down my throat? Oh my God. I thought I was going to come right then. Your fucking voice.”

Cas grinned. “Yeah, that was a good time. Are you ready for breakfast now?”

X x X

As Dean watched Cas get up to go get a quick shower, he mused on Cas' words from earlier that morning: _"He is the love of my life."_ Dean smiled and busied himself with reheating their breakfast.

 

X x X

 

Just as they had done for the past two months, every Friday Gabriel found himself at The Roadhouse, feeling like the world's biggest fifth wheel. As he took a sip of his whiskey, he eyed the happy couples that surrounded him and he felt a stab of jealousy. When Dean had first invited him, at least he had Charlie to talk to when Dean and Cas turned all heart-eyes at each other and tuned out the world. But then Charlie started bringing Gilda, the cute PICU nurse from the hospital she was always talking about. Gabriel liked Gilda; she was a wonderful woman, very sweet and clearly into Charlie, but now Gabriel found himself even more lonely than before.   

"Gabe!" Charlie called out to him with a smile. "I'm getting other round. What do you want?" 

"You know, I've got an early shift tomorrow; I think I'm just going to head out." Gabriel stood and downed the rest of his drink.   

"Oh, sure, Gabriel. Let me walk you out," Dean said, shrugging on his leather jacket. Dean threw his arm around Gabe, earning a jealous hiss from Cas. Dean always got a little handsy after a couple of drinks. 

As they headed to the door, it opened, letting in a tall man with gorgeous brown hair. His hair was disheveled from the wind, Gabriel's fingers literally itched from wanting to run his fingers through the dark golden locks. The man's long and lean frame was wrapped in a green and white flannel and blue jeans. Gabriel salivated at the tiny mole near the man's nose and was surprised to realize that he wanted to taste it. 

"What the hell are you doing here, Sammy," Dean snapped, pulling Gabe up short. 

"Mom told me you were here, can we talk?" Gabriel's toes curled at the sound of Sammy's voice, he had to shift against the sudden pressure in his jeans. 

Gabe looked from one man to the other. The scene seemed frozen. Dean's jaw was tense, his hands curled into fists. Sam's stance was similar, his hazel eyes, that were more green than brown, flicking between Dean and Gabriel.   

 

Neither man was speaking. Dean's eyes were narrowed, jaw clenched. The man he had called Sammy had a smirk on his face and one eyebrow cocked. 

"What kind of way is that to treat your baby brother?" Sam asked, eyeing Dean's hands that were still curled into fists.  

 "Uh, is everything o-ok?" Gabriel stuttered as he looked from one man to another.  

"No!" They both said at the same time. Gabriel rolled his eyes and broke free from Dean's grip, then stumbled back to the booth where Gilda and Charlie still sat.   

 "Who is that?" Charlie asked. Her arm was curled around Gilda and they were both looking nervously toward the two brothers.

"Dean called him Sammy. He said it's his brother." 

Cas shot up from his seat. "Oh shit." 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Cas' reaction. What was the big deal with Sammy, besides the fact that him and Dean were currently having a pissing contest?

"Dean hasn't talked to his brother in years. He's apparently some hot shot lawyer who sold his soul to the corporate world," Cas said. "To be honest, that's about all I know. Dean refuses to talk about him."

"Like actually sold his soul? You can do that?" Gabriel laughed as he snagged Charlie's glass of whiskey and took a deep sip.  _Good stuff._  

 "Don't be an idiot, you can't actually sell your soul." Charlie snapped, rolling her eyes at Gabriel. "Gimme my drink back, bitch!" Charlie hissed, grabbing the glass out of Gabriel's hand. 

Gabriel relented and let her have it, he would just snag it again when she wasn't looking. Cas and Gilda suddenly gasped. No one quite remembers exactly what happened next, but one minute Dean and Sammy were standing toe-to-toe, and the next they were rolling around on the floor throwing punches.  

Charlie and Gilda jumped up from their seats, Cas ran over to the fighting duo, and Gabriel took the opportunity to snag Charlie's glass again. "I got ten bucks on the Samsquatch."  

Charlie rolled her eyes and pushed Gabriel toward the fight. "Go help Cas break that up," she said.

"Any excuse I can use to get my hands on that tall hunk." Gabriel muttered, setting down the glass of whiskey. "I'll be back for that," he warned, his eyes narrowed on Charlie. 

Cas grabbed Dean from behind and Gabriel did the same to Sam, his blood rushing to his cock at the contact of bare skin. It took some effort; Dean kept trying to lunge toward Sam to take another swing. Dean had blood flowing pretty briskly from a cut on his lip and Sam had a nasty bruise forming on his cheekbone.

"What the hell is going on over here?!" Ellen ran over, eyeing the group with a death glare. "Knock it off or I call the cops, understand?" 

Cas nodded and apologized, elbowing Dean to do the same. He grunted out an okay before glaring at Sam and allowing Cas to take him back over to their booth. Gabriel wrapped a hand around Sam's bicep, marveling over how muscular it felt.  _Very nice._   

"Come on," Gabriel spoke into his ear. "Let's give Dean a little time to cool off."  

 

Sam allowed Gabriel to pull him over to an empty booth, a few booths away from Dean where Cas and the girls were fawning over him. 

 

Under the pretense of doctoring him, Gabriel's fingers lingered on Sam's skin, blaming his trembling fingers on the rushing adrenaline. Sounded corny but Gabriel couldn't look away from the mesmerizing beauty that was Sam's eyes. Framed by thick lashes, his eyes were a sight to behold, worthy of poetry.  _God, when did I turn into a sap?_  

Gabriel spotted Jo weaving around the bar and he flagged her down to order some ice and two shots of whiskey. While they waited, Gabriel shifted in his seat several times; just being near this man turned him into a horny kid.  _This is ridiculous_ , he told himself, _you literally just met him._

"Here ya go, Gabe." Jo said a few minutes later, dropping off the whiskey and some ice in a baggie. Gabriel slid her a tip and she patted him on the shoulder as she brushed past them to service the other tables.  

"Gabe?" Sam asked with a grin and Gabriel felt the breath kicked out of him at the sight. 

"She's the only one allowed to call me that." Gabriel grinned back as he fiddled with the shot glass. Sliding one over to Sam, Gabriel lifted his shot glass and clinked it against Sam's. "To new friends?" 

He then had to squeeze his legs together to avoid having a very embarrassing accident as he couldn't take his eyes off of Sam's adam's apple as he swallowed the whiskey.  _Pure porn!_  

Sam winced as Gabriel pressed some ice against the forming bruise on his cheek. Gabriel shot him a sheepish grin. "Don't worry Samshine, I'm a better doctor than I look." Gabriel said, regretting the deep breath he took to settle his nerves. Sam smelled like wood and smoke, manly and delicious.  

They made idle chitchat in their booth, Gabriel doing most of the talking, regaling Sam with stories of working in the hospital. Sam wasn't revealing much about himself, but Gabriel found himself blabbering out everything there was to know about Gabriel Dickson. It was strange. He hadn't felt like this in over three years. He frowned as thoughts of Andrew filled his head. Andrew, who he had known for seven years, engaged for two. Everything was perfect, or so Gabriel had thought, until a week before the wedding. Gabriel had come home early, hoping to surprise his fiance. Instead, he found Andrew in the kitchen servicing the dishwasher repairman.  

He was torn out of his thoughts when a large hand, skin as soft as butter covered his fingers.

"Are you ok? You kinda zoned out for a minute."

"Uh, yeah," Gabriel smiled, embarrassed. "Just lost in thought. So, tell me about yourself, starting with why the hell you went to punching my attending."

 


	7. The End of Life as I Knew It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas face their toughest challenge yet while Gabriel and Sam grow closer.

"Cas, she's just coming over for dinner, get up off of the floor." He shook his head at his boyfriend but he knew why Cas was panicking. Dean got an idea of what Cas' upbringing was like when Naomi had stopped by three weeks ago, and he and Cas had had long conversations about his childhood. Since then, Dean had realized what a huge breakthrough it was for Cas to throw Naomi out of his apartment. "Mom’ll love you, I swear. She teaches first graders and is the sweetest person I know."

"Dean, I don't know how to do this," he whimpered, his face in his hands. "I just keep thinking about --" Dean put a gentle hand on his shoulder and Cas looked up with a weak smile. "I'm sorry Dean, I know my anxiety is ridiculous. I'm sure she is wonderful. She raised you, right?"

Dean lowered himself to the floor, sitting close to Cas. Intertwining their fingers, he gave Cas a soft smile. "Your anxiety is not ridiculous; don't ever apologize for it. But you're right, she did. And she'll love you just like I love you." Dean made a face. "Well, maybe not just like how I love you, that would just be weird." Cas chuckled and bumped him with his elbow, wiping the stray tears from his face.

"You know, Cas, when I was about eleven years old, I had a friend named Patrick. He had been my friend since Kindergarten. Sleepovers, birthday parties, family vacations, the works. But, you know what happens around that age with boys. All the other boys were talking about the girls at school and all I could think of was Patrick." Cas smiled a little, but thought he knew where this was going. "Anyway, the other kids were always passing around those notes, you know, the ones with the check boxes? Do you like me? Check YES or NO. So, like the little dork that I was, I wrote one to Patrick. Passed it to him in the middle of math class. My heart hammered in my chest the whole time. He had the prettiest green eyes and blond hair." Dean looked at Cas with a wry grin. "The poor guy turned white as a sheet."

"Oh no," Cas interjected, wincing, his eyes unable to leave Dean's.

"As you can imagine, it didn't go well. I called my mom from school--she was a stay-at-home mom then--and told her I was sick. When she picked me up, she looked at me like she knew." Dean smiled at the memory. "I told her the whole story. She didn't even bat an eye at the gay part. She just fed me ice cream and we watched Star Wars. You know, to his credit, once Patrick got over the initial shock, he kind of took it in stride. Our friendship was never quite the same, but he didn't run away. He didn't stop talking to me, and I think my mom helped with that too." Cas hummed in response as he ran his hand up and down the muscles of Dean's back. "That's just her, Cas. My mom. She's the real deal. Like, Brady Bunch-Claire Huxtable-Amy Matthews-awesome mom. Just wait and see."

Cas nodded and took a deep breath. "Just promise you won't leave me alone with her." At Dean's raised eyebrow, Cas rushed to continue. "It's just, I've never been good at meeting new people, I always get nervous and ramble, never know what to say-" Cas trailed off, his eyes down and looking glum.

"Babe, its ok." Dean said, huffing out a laugh. "And it’s no secret that you're awkward with meeting people. Have you forgotten how we met?"

"How could I forget? I can't look at a speculum the same way, ever." Cas cupped Dean's jaw, thumbing his plump lip. Pulling him in for a sweet kiss, Cas inhaled deeply. "Thank you Dean."

“Hey, maybe we can start with that story about the time you saved that guy’s life using a gigantic needle in the armpit,” Dean said, enthusiastically.

Cas rolled his eyes, “Dean, I have told you all that I just happened to remember that technique from a military medic.”

“Dude! The guy was going into cardiogenic shock and neither me or Gabriel could get his lung to decompress. And you just came over there with that giant-ass needle and and rammed in into his side. You were like a beast. Ka-pow! And the guy took that huge breath and he was golden. You are such a badass.”

Cas gave a half-smile. “If you say so, Dean.”

  


X x X

  


Cas fidgeted on the couch, Dean curled up beside him as they watched an old episode of Doctor Sexy on TV. Mary was due to show up at Dean's door at any second and Cas' stomach was in knots, even with Dean's reassurance. The smell of lasagna bubbling away in the oven filled the small house and Dean's infamous bacon-filled salad waited in the fridge. Cas has contributed some rolls from the bakery near his apartment and brought a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon.  

A knock on the door and Dean grinned at Cas before squeezing his fingers gently. "Just remember, she'll love you, just like I do." Kissing Cas softly, with a promising little nibble to his lower lip, Dean got up to answer the door. Cas gulped nervously before he stood up and smoothed his navy blue henley over his khaki pants. He had even combed his messy hair, wanting to make a good impression but running his fingers through it too many times in his nervousness had made it disheveled again.

"Hey honey, something smells good! I brought a pie for dessert, caramel apple. Although, who am I kidding, you like any kind of pie." Cas wore a nervous smile as he watched the petite blond woman follow Dean into the house. Dressed warmly in a red sweater and black pants, Cas could make out the snowflakes melting in her shoulder length blond hair. Handing the pie to Dean, she spotted Cas and a warm smile lit up her pretty face. "Is this your young man that you're always talking about?"

"Mom, I do not talk about him _all_ the time," Dean huffed and turned red as Cas laughed. Mary simply rolled her eyes and said, "Baby, every time I talk to you, you're mentioning something about him. It's obvious you're smitten." She crossed over to Cas and looked him up and down. "I'd be talking about him all the time, too."

Cas blushed and nervously stuck out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Winchester, I'm Castiel, but you can call me Cas."

Mary gently pushed his hand away and pulled him in for a hug. "It's nice to meet you too, Cas, but call me Mary." Letting go of him, she faced them both. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, I'm starving and the food smells absolutely delicious." Cas went to go help Dean set up the table and as he passed Mary, she reached out and gently cupped his butt. He jumped and Mary chuckled, earning a growl from Dean. She put her hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, couldn't resist. But I'll behave, I promise!"

Dean rolled his eyes but pulled his mother in for a hug, telling her with a laugh to stop molesting his boyfriend. As Cas dug the bacon-laden salad out of the fridge, Dean pulled the lasagna out of the oven and grabbed the basket of warmed garlic rolls. The table had already been set and Dean made Mary take a seat as him and Cas bustled around the kitchen finishing the meal. Cas pulled out his bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. They sat down to dinner, keeping a light and friendly banter in between bites.

"So, Cas, do you enjoy working in the ER?" Mary asked after taking a sip of wine. Cas blushed and cleared his throat before he answered.

"It’s exhausting as an intern, but I really like it, Mary. It’s interesting and challenging. You never know what patients will come in and you have to think on your feet." He paused, shooting a little smirk at Dean. "I've had a very good teacher."

Dean pulled Cas in for a quick kiss before he let him go, earning a whistle from Mary. "Alright, you two. If I have to behave, so do you."

Cas blushed as he picked at his food. The anxiety he had felt all day was melting away. Mary was nothing like Naomi. Cas couldn't help but be a little jealous of Dean. Before he knew it, the evening was over and Mary was giving them hugs as she prepared to leave.

"I can tell you have a big heart," she whispered to Cas, pulling him in for a tight hug. "My son loves you and I can tell you love him too. Don't lose sight of that, I have faith in you Cas." Faith was something that his own mother never had in him--only rigid expectations. To know that this woman, whom he had just met, had such faith in him was mind-boggling. Tears sprang to his eyes and Mary softly tsked as she wiped one away. "Cas, you two are good for each other. I believe that with every fiber of my being, and I believe in you."

  


X x X

  


Gabriel sat in the U-shaped booth trying to remember how to breathe. It was Friday night and per their tradition, everyone met at The Roadhouse. Gabriel nervously sipped his whiskey as he glanced to his left. Sam was sitting so close to him, their elbows touching and the slight contact set his blood on fire. Charlie and Gilda were chatting with Cas, talking about his latest mishap at the hospital.

"You dropped a blood bag and it split open?" Charlie gaped at him in horror and Gilda snickered at the blush that stained Cas' cheeks.

Turning to Gabriel, Gilda's brown eyes lit up as she chirped at him, "How do you deal with him?"

Aware of everyone's eyes on him, even Sam's, he shrugged trying to appear nonchalant. "I had to shove him off to Dean because I couldn't handle his shenanigans. That ended quickly once him and Dean started humping each other. He has gotten better though, over the last couple of months. Well, I thought he was until he covered the Fast Track hallway in a river of blood."

“Oh, noooo,” Gilda cried in sympathy.

“Oh, yes,” Gabe replied. “It looked like someone just got his head chopped off right in the hallway.”

“Those bags are like triple-walled!” Charlie said in disbelief. “How did that even happen?”

“If there’s a way to cause accidental havok, Cassie will find it,” Gabe laughed, then wiggled his eyebrows in Dean’s direction. “I wonder what kind of havok he can cause in the sack with the mighty Dr. Dean Winchester.”

"Eww, dude, that's my brother." Sam protested, his hands over his ears. Gabriel just grinned and then promptly choked on his drink when Cas shouted out, "You're just jealous that he likes my dick." Leave it to Cas to get mouthy when he's had a few drinks.

Jo appeared out of nowhere, tray in hand. "Looks like you guys could use some food, especially you, Novak." They put in orders for burgers as Cas slurped down the rest of his drink and then obnoxiously raised his glass toward Jo. "You're lucky you're cute," she muttered as she patted on his shoulder and walked away.

"Thanks Jo, but I like dick!" Cas hollered, giggling as he leaned against Dean. Dean just put his head down, hiding his face as Charlie and Gilda howled with laughter. Gabriel felt Sam's knee brush against his and he felt like he was going to hyperventilate.

He fought a gasp as Sam leaned over and practically whispered in his ear. "I’d love to hear more of your stories, Gabriel.” His eyes widened at the grin on Sam's face. _Is he flirting with me?_

"I'm uh, um, anytime, Sam." He mentally kicked himself for sounding like an idiot but Sam had the uncanny ability to scramble Gabriel's brains. The intoxicating wood and smoke smell coming from Sam was tormenting him, he wanted to just hold him down and lick him all over. He squirmed in his seat, letting out a low moan as Sam's fingers closed over his wrist.

"Really, I bet you have some good ones. And you’re a natural storyteller." Gabriel nodded, his eyes fixated on Sam's. He hadn't yet figured out what color they were, they seemed to change from brown to blue to green. It was mesmerizing. He was hyper aware as Sam leaned toward him, his eyes on Gabriel's lips and Gabriel could feel his cock stirring with interest. _Holy shit, is he going to kiss me?_

"Alright folks, burgers all around." Jo announced as she set down the tray laden with burgers and fries and passed them out. The spell broken, Gabriel glumly plucked at his burger as everyone else dug in. The Roadhouse was famous in Seattle for their burgers. Gabriel idly remembered a few years ago a competing restaurant trying to steal the recipes to the burgers. His thoughts were derailed when he heard a low moan coming from Sam. Peeking out of the corner of his eye, his mouth ran dry as Sam licked his lips. _God, I am in so much trouble._

 _"_ So, how did this whole Friday tradition start anyway?" Sam asked after he swallowed a bite of burger. Gabriel glanced between Sam and Dean, glad to see that whatever issues they had, they were starting to work them out. Gabe still didn’t know what had happened between them. He didn’t know why Sam was here in Seattle, or how long he planned to stay.

"Well, Cas and Dean are connected at the... everything… And so are Charlie and Gilda, but don't ask me how that works. Plus, the Roadhouse makes awesome burgers. Charlie, Cas and I are usually off on Saturdays, Gilda and Dean usually working the afternoon shift on Saturdays. Sometimes it switches, but it just sorta became a tradition." Gabriel laughed when Gilda chucked her napkin at him. Dean was desperately trying to keep Cas' hands out of his pants if his mumblings of, "no sweetheart, wait until we get home," was any indication.

Soon after they finished eating, Dean and Gabriel insisted on splitting the bill and then they all headed to the parking lot. Doling out handshakes and hugs, Charlie and Gilda climbed in a taxi and Dean had to practically shove Cas into the passenger seat of the Impala. Gabriel and Sam stood in the parking lot next to Gabriel's Jeep, neither one apparently wanting to leave.

"Well, um, that was fun," Sam stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Gabriel bit back a chuckle. He didn't want Sam to think he was laughing at him, but it was cute to see the younger Winchester all flustered. Eyeing Gabriel, his ever-changing eye color shimmering in the moonlight, Sam gently squeezed Gabriel's fingers once before letting go. "I'll see you later."

Turning on his heel, he climbed into a black Charger, leaving Gabriel staring after him dumbfounded.

  


X x X

  


Cas smiled as he soaped up his body. Dean had been working too hard lately, picking up extra shifts for sick coworkers and spending time with his brother working out their issues. This was their first night together in over a week. Cas fully intended make it memorable. Stifling his cries, Cas gently worked himself open until he was hard and aching. Time to give Dean his present. He climbed out of the shower and dried himself off with a fluffy towel, his tanned skin scrubbed pink. He wound the towel loosely around his waist, then made his way out of the bathroom and padded softly to the bedroom. Dean was sitting against the headboard reading a thick Stephen King book. Cas just took in for moment, watching his gorgeous boyfriend relaxing in their bed, his freckled skin glorious in just a pair of plaid boxers. He couldn’t wait more than a moment, though.

“Hey there, sexy,” Cas grumbled out in the low voice he knew pushed Dean’s buttons. Dean looked up from his book, eyes widening as they dropped from Cas’ face down to the tented towel draped around his narrow hips. In a swift movement, Cas crossed to the bed, whipped off the towel, and climbed onto Dean's lap. He pushed Dean’s book to the floor.

"Cas, what the...mmphh...." Dean’s words were cut off as Cas claimed his plump lips with a bruising kiss. Cas rolled his hips against Dean’s quickly hardening cock as he sucked and nipped at Dean's lips, his fingers curled into Dean's short hair. Dean mewled against Cas' ministrations, his fingers grazing Cas' back. "Baby, you feel so fucking good."

"So do you, babe," Cas whispered as he claimed Dean's nipple, the pink bud pebbling under his tongue and teeth. Cas ripped down Dean’s boxers, exposing his now hard and weeping cock. Cas lubed up his hand and gripped them both together. He pumped his fist along their lengths until the man underneath him was a hard, blubbering mess, hands clenching the sheet.

"Fffuuuccckkk," Dean hissed, his hips bucking. Cas released his own cock and lined Dean's up with his aching hole. He sank down in one movement, impaling himself on Dean's thick cock. "Oh my god!" Dean cried out, his eyes rolling back into his head at the feeling of Cas' hot and tight warmth.

Cas leaned in, peppering Dean's face with soft kisses as he gently rode Dean's cock, moans spilling from both men. Cas quickly picked up speed, it felt _so damn good_ having Dean's thick cock buried in his ass. Dean palmed Cas' pec, thumbing his nipple, Cas hissing from the contact. Dean began to meet Cas' thrusts with thrusts of his own, the headboard banging against the wall.

Cas broke contact with Dean's luscious lips, the lust burning through his veins. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Dean's, his fingers buried in Dean's hair as he let out breathy gasps, chasing his orgasm. Dean's fingers were buried in Cas' hip as his lover rode him with wild abandon, gasping with pleasure when he felt his cock brush Cas' prostate.

Blue eyes locked with green as their moans mixed together, Cas' hips rolling with each thrust, trying to keep his body as close to Dean's as possible. Cas let out a whine as he felt his balls draw up, ready for a release. Frantically bouncing onto Dean's cock, he cried out as rope after rope of cum splattered onto Dean's belly. "Dean!" He cried out, his nails digging into Dean's chest as he rode out his orgasm.

"Fuck, fuck, god yes, Cas!" Dean let out a long and low guttural moan, his hips jerking wildly as his come filled Cas' hole. They came down slowly, Cas' fingers still buried in Dean's hair and Dean's fingers so tightly buried into Cas' hips it was sure to leave bruises. Cas slowly slid off of Dean, popping off of Dean's softening cock with a wet _plop._ Hearts hammering, they curled into each other on the come splattered sheets, Cas' head laying on Dean's chest. "That was awesome." Dean panted out, an arm wrapped around Cas.

"Yes it was." Cas smiled, curling against the warmth that Dean was putting off. "Dean?"

"Yes babe?" Dean murmured, his fingers carding through Cas' wild locks.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Dean said, planting a kiss along Cas’ jaw. After grabbing a washcloth and cleaning them both up, he pulled Cas tight against him as they eventually drifted off to sleep, curled in each other's arms.

  


X x X

  


Dean hummed happily as he put the finishing touches on dinner. It was Valentine's day and he wanted to surprise Cas since Dean had the day off and Cas was at the hospital. It was his first Valentine's day with a boyfriend, so naturally he went all out. Rose petals were sprinkled on the bed and he had a candlelit dinner prepared of salmon, garlic roasted potatoes, yeast rolls, asparagus, a bottle of expensive Pinot Grigio, and, of course, apple pie for dessert.

Checking his watch, he fidgeted with excitement, bouncing on his heels as Mouse weaved around his ankles.Cas should be home at any moment.

Dean's phone dinged from the bedroom and he went to go check it, leaving the food on the stove on low. He frowned when he saw that it was a text from Charlie. **_I'm bringing Cas home._ **

Dean's fingers flew over the small keyboard as he typed back. **_Is everything ok?_ **

Heart hammering, he whispered to himself _Please let it be ok, please_ . He paced the kitchen. Finally, he got an answer back from Charlie. **_No, it's not ok but I'll let Cas explain. We'll be there in a few minutes._ **

The phone fell from Dean’s fingers as he struggled to breathe. _Why was Charlie bringing Cas home? Did something happen, did he get hurt_? The minutes ticked by in agony until the front door opened. Charlie was still in her scrubs, splattered with blood, Cas in similar fashion.

Charlie gave Dean a small smile as Cas slid his backpack to the floor, his blue eyes shiny with tears. She walked over to Dean and whispered so Cas couldn’t hear. “It was bad, Dean. Go easy on him, let him tell you in his own time.”

Unable to talk, Dean simply nodded, his eyes unable to leave the horrible sadness that radiated from his lover. Gently squeezing Charlie’s fingers he whispered, “Thanks for bringing him home Charlie. Grab some clean scrubs from my top drawer. You can't go home like that.”

She squeezed back and nodded before heading softly for the bedroom. Dean sat at the table next to Cas and gently took his hand. As tears began to roll down Cas’ face, felt like his own heart might break. Dean slid out of his chair in an instant and pulled Cas to him. Cas’ arms snaked around his waist, his face buried into Dean’s chest as he sobbed, gut-wrenching sobs, that chilled Dean to the bone. _What the hell had happened?_

It felt like hours as Cas clutched to Dean, his fingers digging into Dean’s shirt. His sobs gradually lessened and with a sniffle, Cas let go and pulled back. Wiping at his eyes, Cas took a deep breath and looked at Dean.

“I’m sorry Dean, if I scared you.”

“I’m not going to lie; you did scare me, but I’m more scared _for you_. The last time I saw you like this was that first week I met you. Are you ready to tell me what happened?” Dean gently took his hand and led him over to the couch. Dean glanced around quickly. Charlie must have let herself out. They sat down, Cas practically on Dean’s lap and he buried his face into Dean’s neck.

“It was bad.” Cas whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. “A GSW was brought in, young pregnant woman, thirty-five weeks. Had been shot in the chest. We-we did everything that we could but... she-she didn’t make it. Too much blood loss.” Cas began to cry again, softly, clutching at Dean’s shirt as Dean rubbed circles on Cas’ back. “The baby lived, but is in critical condition. He was blue, Dean, when the OB team pulled him out. They intubated that tiny baby right there, and whisked him away to the NICU. If he survives, he'll end up in foster care. Oh, God,” he whispered, rubbing a hand across his face,  “what kind of sick fucker does that? It was the father. He just shot her, Dean...didn’t want her or the baby.”

Dean was speechless. He was never good with feelings but he knew Cas was hurting. “I’m so sorry, Cas.”

“Me too. Thank you for listening.” Cas leaned forward and caught Dean’s lips in a short but sweet kiss. As he pulled back, he noticed the food simmering on the stove. “Oh no! It’s Valentine’s Day and you cooked! I’ve ruined it all.”

“Shush. You didn’t ruin anything babe.” He leaned his forehead to Cas’, hands cupping Cas’ face. He was trying to comfort him in action rather than words. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Dean led Cas to his shower, letting the water warm up while he helped him out of the bloody scrubs. After getting him under the spray, Dean washed his hair and scrubbed the dried blood off of his arms. He left Cas to wash his face and started the bath water. It was one of those old-style ceramic club foot bathtubs, installed by the previous owner. After getting the water to the right temperature, he added some lavender oil and let it run. Then he grabbed the candles from the dining room and turned off the oven. When he got back to the bathroom, he stopped short at the sight of his boyfriend, leaning against the shower wall, looking so lost and broken. After setting the candles down and turning down the lights, Dean reached out a hand to his lover.

“Come with me.”

He pulled Cas to him and silently walked him across the tile to the big tub. Dean stripped quickly and then, taking Cas’ hand again, they climbed into the tub, Cas settling in front of Dean.

The hot water felt heavenly. The candlelight bounced off of the walls and the soothing scent of lavender filled the steamy room as Dean begin to massage the oil onto Cas' shoulders. Cas leaned back against Dean's touch.

“Thank you, Dean.” He murmured, his voice soft.

“Always, Cas. You’re my whole world. If you hurt, I hurt. I'm always here for you, no matter what.” Dean leaned forward and gently touched his lips to his lover's jaw. His arms curled around Cas, holding him tightly until he felt some of the tension leave his body. Dean rested his face against the back of Cas’ neck, breathing him in. “I love you baby, so much. You’re everything to me.”

Cas clutched his hands tightly, as if using him for a lifeline. “I love you too Dean, I’m nothing without you.”

“Baby, that’s not true. You are passionate and brilliant and you love people so deeply, with empathy and grace.”

“Hmm,” Cas murmured, closing his eyes. They clung to each other until the bathwater began to grow cold.

“Come on, babe, let’s dry off and get something to eat.”

Dean climbed out of the tub and grabbed an oversized fluffy towel. They dried off and then wandered into the bedroom, dressing in sweats and t-shirts.

Back in the living room, Dean made Cas sit on the couch, covering him with a blanket. Padding out to the kitchen, he made up two plates of food and grabbed two beers. It was not what he had planned for Valentine’s day, but if his man needed him, he would be there. Always. Setting the food and beers down on the coffee table, he burrowed under the blanket with Cas and grabbed the tv remote. When they had settled on a repeat of _Doctor Sexy,_ they dug into their food.

“Oh man, this is so good.” Cas murmured around a bite of salmon. Dean grinned. He loved to cook and cooking for Cas was one of the best things in the world.

They set down there finished plates and cuddled together, Cas’ hand in his under the blanket.

“Oh Lord, I remember this part,” Dean said. “Doctor Sexy suddenly switches specialties and becomes a brain surgeon.”

“I love this show,” Cas laughed. “It's so ridiculous. And the diagnosis is always--”

“Lupus!” Dean smirked.

They remained immersed in the show for a while, but soon Dean could feel Cas’ eyes on him. Turning to him, Dean's breath caught. The candlelight captured the brilliant blues of his eyes. They were incandescent.

“Thank you again Dean. I’m sorry about tonight. You worked so hard--”

Dean cut him off with a kiss to his lips. “You don’t ever have to apologize. I’m here for you. That’s what you do for those you love. And I love you.”

Cas smiled slyly at him, his blue eyes blazing. Biting his lip, he climbed onto Dean’s lap, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. “I love you too Dean. I’m not used to having someone always in my corner. This is nice.”

Dean simply nodded as he hauled Cas into him, their chests bumping as their lips crashed together. Dean’s fingers buried into Cas’ damp hair as Cas rotated his hips, gasping at Dean’s growing erection. “Bedroom, now.” Dean growled as he picked Cas up and carried him off.

It wasn’t long before Cas was a panting and quivering mess as he stroked his cock. Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair and over his back as he gently thrust into his warm heat. Their moans and pants mingling together in perfect harmony as they chased their climaxes.

X x X

Gabriel stepped into Sweet Temptations, needing his daily sugar intake before heading over to the hospital. Grabbing a caramel cappuccino with some added caramel - he had to sweet talk the barista into that one - and his usual order of a dozen mixed doughnuts, he could feel eyes on him. Turning, his hands full, he was surprised to see Sam sitting at one of the small tables, his large frame dwarfing the small space.

A small smile on his lips, Gabriel traipsed over to his table, his golden eyes locked on the hypnotizing swirl of Sam’s. “Hey Sammy, mind if I join you?”

Sam glanced up at him, his lips curved into a smile. “Of course not, Gabriel, have a seat.”

Gabriel sat down his treats as he slid into the seat across from Sam. Eyebrow raised at the box of doughnuts, Sam huffed out a laugh. “You like sweets huh?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Yeah I do. Sometimes I share with the other doctors but it gives me a much needed sugar boost during a long shift.” It was partly true but Gabriel was not ready to reveal the truth behind his sugar addiction. “What are you up to?”

“Not much, really.” Sam admitted as his long fingers played with the rim of his coffee cup. Gabriel watched those fingers with fascination and wondered how they would feel on his skin. _Get a grip!_ “I’ve never been to Seattle before, think I’ll play the tourist card and wander around, take in the sights.”

“I happen to be an excellent tour guide. If you’re not busy on Thursday, I’m not needed at the hospital. I’d be happy to show you anything you want to see.” Gabriel shifted in his seat, aware of how innuendo filled that was. He waited, breath held, as Sam seemed to consider his offer. Would he say no? _Oh God, what if he said yes?_

“I’d love to Gabriel. And that’s three days away, plenty of time for me to make up a list so we could make the most of our day,” Sam said with a smile as he winked at Gabriel.

Gabriel choked and it took a moment for him to regain his composure. “That uh- yeah- that sounds great.” Gabriel stuttered, mentally kicking himself at how stupid he sounded. “Well, I gotta get going over to the hospital.” He stood there for a second. “Oh! Let me give you my cell number.” He fished for a card in his pockets, fingers wading through candy wrappers. Handing over his card, he bit back a gasp as Sam took it, his fingers purposely brushing against Gabriel’s. He took a deep breath trying to regain his senses. “Until Thursday, Sammykins.”

“You bet.” Sam said, letting out a laugh. Gabriel picked up his cappuccino and box of doughnuts and started to head for the door. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Sam’s voice. “Gabriel? I can’t wait to see you out of those scrubs.”

Gabriel nearly tripped as he left the coffee shop. _Fuck._

X x X

Betty Andrews was sitting at her kitchen table sorting the mail when she suddenly felt a searing pain in her chest. Clutching a gnarled hand to her breast, she stood up on weak, unsteady legs. She gasped as the pain shot down her arm, the wooden kitchen chair toppling to the floor. Fighting the panic that threatened to rise, she slowly made her way to her car.   
  
She had no way to call for help; she never got a cell phone those kids were carrying all the time and she got rid of her house phone years ago when they cut her social security and her already tightly-stretched funds couldn’t stretch anymore.   
  
Her only chance was to get to the hospital, which was just four blocks away. Climbing into the Toyota Camry, Betty buckled up after sending a quick prayer to whoever was listening. She fought a wave of dizziness as she made her way onto the street and drove slowly and carefully toward Central Seattle Hospital. Time was not on her side, she knew. She already had lost her brother Teddy to a heart attack four years ago. But at eighty-three years old, she did not want to risk anyone’s life in an attempt to save her own.   
  
Two blocks away from the hospital, the dizziness worsened. Her breath began to come is short gasps.  “Please God, please help me and guide me,” she prayed as her vision began to get hazy around the edges. Betty slumped against the steering wheel, unable to move her arms. Unable to control her body, her foot pressed harder on the gas pedal and the car shot forward. Her last conscious thought was screams, her body jolting forward, and the sound of broken glass as everything went black.

  


X x X

  


Gabriel hummed as the he dressed for his date with Sam. _Was it a date? He was certain he was getting those vibes, but he didn’t know what Sam expected._ Since Sam had never been to Seattle before, Gabriel wanted to show him a good time. First off would be wandering the Pike Place Market which was a must for anyone who was visiting Seattle. Gabriel made a point to go at least once a week, it was the best place to get fresh meats and vegetables and really anything you could possibly think of. And of course you had to watch the fishmongers throwing fish around.

After that, Gabriel had made dinner reservations at The Space Needle. It was a cheesy tourist destination, but the food was really good and what was better than seeing the lights of Seattle on top of the Space Needle? He fidgeted nervously. At any moment Sam would be here. Close. Alone. With those lips.

“Ugh, get a grip.” Gabriel muttered to himself as he adjusted his favorite pair of blue jeans, nice and comfortable and made his ass look _delectable._ Paired with a grey button up, he managed to look stylish yet comfortable. Spritzing himself with his favorite cologne, he slid on a pair of black boots and deemed himself ready.

The knock on his door made him jump. After taking a deep breath to steady himself, he opened the door.

“Wow.” The word escaped before he could stop it. His roving eyes took in Sam’s hulking form, decked in a black leather jacket, green sweater and well worn blue jeans. His feet were snuggled into a battered pair of huge boots. The age old joke ‘if he has big hands and big feet’ seeped into his brain and refused to leave.

“Thanks, you’re pretty ‘wow’ yourself.” Sam said, his eyes twinkling as he took in Gabriel’s form, his eyes lingering on his mouth.

“I, uh, just need to grab my keys and we’re ready to go.” Gabriel turned away on unsteady legs to get his keys off of the counter. Just then his cellphone started blaring and he let out a frown as the caller ID read ‘Charlie.’ She knew he had the date with Sam tonight and she promised she wouldn’t call, in exchange for getting all of the juicy details later.

“It’s Charlie. It must be important,” he said to Sam, answering the call. “Hey Charlie, I’m just heading out...what?...are you serious?...when?” His eyes flew to Sam’s widened in shock. “We’ll be right there, Charlie.”

Ending the call, he turned to Sam who had a worried look marring his handsome face. “I’m sorry Sam, we need to get to the hospital, now.”

“Is everything ok?” Sam asked, his voice soft as he reached out and took Gabriel’s hand.

“No, it’s Cas. He got hit by a car.”

  


X x X

  


Cas was humming to himself as he made his way through the slush-covered sidewalks toward Central Seattle Hospital. This week he and Dean were on opposite shifts and he was missing him. This year had been a whirlwind. Working 70-80 hours a week, plus lectures and studying for boards, he knew he would have caved under the pressure without Dean. Dean was steady and constant. He provided much-needed perspective and encouragement. Cas never thought he would find someone he would be head over heels in love with.

Silly grin on his face, he thought over their last few months together, how his heart still skipped a beat when Dean came around a corner, how Dean’s smirk could make his breath hitch. His heart was full but ached when they were apart. He found himself dreaming of a ring on his finger. He wanted to pop the question, but he didn't want to risk what he already had.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't see the car coming towards him. The screams around him shocked him into action; in a split second he saw the Camry speed toward him, a slumped-over woman at the wheel. His instincts took over and he pushed the young woman next to him out of the way, grunting as he slammed into the windshield. The windshield cracked under his weight, the momentum of the impact rolling him over the roof of the car until he bounced off of the trunk and landed on the cold ground with a hard thump.

His body hurt. His breath came out in gasps as he struggled to breathe. His last thought before he lost consciousness was the flash of Dean’s gorgeous green eyes, the smattering of his freckles like constellations. _Dean, I’m so sorry._

X x X

Charlie Bradbury was heading into the emergency room department to check on a potential patient when she saw Jody come running up to the doctors that loitered. “Coming attraction, ETA two minutes. Two traumas. Car vs pedestrian and also the driver, who has had an MI.” The physicians jumped in to action.

By the time Charlie reached the work station, the paramedics were already at the doors.

“Twenty-eight year old male, struck by a car.” Garth announced as the stretcher was wheeled in. His face was stricken. “Guys, it’s Dr. Novak.”

She gasped in shock as she ran to the man on the stretcher. He was battered and bloody; abrasions  and bruises marring his exposed skin, but it was Cas. He was unconscious, his face covered with a mask pumping in oxygen and a c-collar on his neck. Her eyes quickly took in a tourniquet on his thigh, pants leg cut away showing a huge laceration just above the knee still oozing dark red blood. The leg was angled unnaturally.

“Oh my God, Cas,” she cried as tears sprang to her eyes. She had to jump out of the way to let the ER docs and nurses get to work and stood frozen for a few seconds as they raced him to the trauma bay.

Charlie frantically dug her phone out as the team of doctors worked to stabilize Cas. “Dean? It's Charlie. Yeah - no, I'm still at the hospital. Dean? You need to get here, now. It's Cas.” Her chin wobbled and she broke out into sobs as she relayed to Dean the little she knew.

After what seemed like forever and answering what questions she could, she let out a breath and dialed Gabriel's number. “Gabriel? I know you had plans tonight but I need you to come to the hospital.”

X x X

After Dean hung up with Charlie, he felt numb. He knew he needed to get his ass in gear but he was frozen in place, trying to comprehend what had happened. Cas, his beloved Cas, was hit by a car and fighting for his life. _Cas, don’t leave me._

Grabbing his keys, he hurried out of the door and jumped into the Jeep. Gunning the engine, he sped off to the hospital, his heart in his throat. “Don’t take him away from me, you son of a bitch. Not when I just found him.”

A few minutes later, he ran into the hospital, searching for Charlie. Tears pricked at his eyes as he found her...and spotted Cas through the trauma bay doors. Doctors and nurses weaved in and out as they worked on him and Dean tried to run into the trauma room to be at his side.

Charlie ran up and grabbed his hand. “Dean, they’re doing what they can. They’re good at this. Let them work.”

He struggled against Charlie's hands, not wanting to hurt her but at the same time was desperate to get to Cas. “Cas... _Cas_! Charlie, let me go, I need to get to him. Cas!” His voice strained to the point where it cracked, the veins in his neck bulging.

“Charlie, I can’t just stand here and do nothing. It’s Cas, he’s hurt, he needs me, I can’t just stand here!” Dean began to shake with the force of his sobs as he clung to Charlie.

Dean couldn’t look away as the doctors worked on Cas, working as a team. He knew them all. Some he didn’t get along with, but they were good doctors and took care of their own. Cas couldn’t be in better hands.

“Dean, let’s go get some coffee, they have to get him stabilized.”

“I will not leave from this spot, Charlie.”

Charlie drew a shaky breath. “Ok, Dean. Let me get us chairs and coffee.”

In short order, she was back. She took his hand and gently tugged him onto an uncomfortable plastic chair and then put a coffee cup in his hand. Dean’s eyes never wavered from the scene in the trauma bay.

X x X

Gabriel raced into the ER, Sam and his ridiculously long legs keeping pace with him. He found Dean where he expected him, just outside the trauma bay. Dean was clutching the doorframe, eyes on the patient in trauma 1.  

Sam went to stand next to Dean, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Gabriel sat next to Charlie in the empty chair and grabbed her hand.

“What’s the news, Charles?” he spoke softly, “Is he gonna make it?”

“I think so, Gabe, but it’s bad. Pneumothorax, huge, I think. He’s got a chest tube in now and his oxygen stabilized, heart rate came down a bit. They’ve hung blood. He has a laceration awful close to the femoral artery and he’s still got a tourniquet on. Femur is clearly fractured. They haven’t given him any anesthesia and he’s still unconscious. They can’t get a CT of his head until he’s stabilized.”

Gabriel looked up at Dean, still standing in the doorway, right hand clenched in a fist by his side.  Dean and Gabriel didn’t have a close relationship. Besides their Friday night hangouts, they didn’t talk much outside of the hospital. But he was a friend and he was hurting.

“Dean looks like shit.”

Charlie nodded. “I’m glad you two are here.”

Jody called out from in Trauma 1, “Ortho are on their way.”

Soon, the orthopedic team came and whisked Cas to the OR. Dean finally let go of the doorframe, and then collapsed to the floor.

“Whoa, Dean!” Sam yelled, grabbing his brother’s arm. Gabriel jumped to help and they were able to get Dean into a chair. He was pale and clammy. Sam smacked him on the cheek. “Fuck, Dean, you gotta snap out of this. Cas needs you upstairs.”

Dean shook, but took a breath and nodded. “Let’s go,” he said.

X x X

The next few days, they settled into a routine. Cas had been moved to ICU following surgery for the deep laceration in his thigh and the fractured femur. Despite being on very few medications, Cas had not yet woken up. His vitals were stable, though, and the CT of his brain looked good. Dean refused to leave his side, so a cot was brought in and Dean had it pushed flush to Cas’ bed. Charlie, Gabriel and Sam took turns sitting with Dean so he wouldn’t be alone as he watched over Cas.

“I just need Cas to be ok. He has to be ok. I love him so much you know? I can’t bear the thought-” Dean’s voice trailed off and he buried his face in Sam’s chest, fresh sobs wracking his body.

X x X

On the fourth day after the accident, Dean sat next to Cas, stroking his hair as he softly talked to him. The only sound in the room was the steady beep from the machines.

“Babe, I need you to come back to me. I miss you so much..your laugh, your voice, how you make fun of Dr. Sexy. I miss your eyes, how you light up over the littlest things. Mouse even misses you. We all miss you, babe. Come back to us.” All of a sudden, Cas’ body jerked under him and there was a hiss of air from the chest tube. “Shit, Cas!” Dean jumped up to grab the tube and stem the air leak. The steady little beep from the machines were replaced by alarms as Cas’ oxygen dropped and his heart rate fluttered to the 150s. Dean frantically hit the button on the wall behind Cas’ bed, summoning help as Cas’ flutters abruptly stopped and his rhythm flatlined. Dean jumped onto the bed, straddling Cas’ body, and began chest compressions. “Don’t you dare leave me, I need you! I need you, you son of a bitch, come back!”

He was dimly aware of himself screaming, his voice hoarse as he was tugged away from Cas’ bed, another doctor taking over CPR. He sobbed, his chest burning from the force as he sank to the floor in utter agony. “I can’t lose you, come back to me.”

After what seemed like hours and the terrifying moments where Cas’ body jerked under the shock of the defibrillator, Cas’ heart began to pump again. It was the most beautiful sound in the world, listening to those tiny beeps. Dean let out a gasp of relief and he lurched to his feet to cling to Cas’ limp hand once again. He tried to stay out of the way as the team adjusted the chest tube and resealed it. The few minutes he had to wait outside the room for xrays to be done were torture. 

Finally, Cas was stabilized and Dean was alone with him again. He lay next to Cas, face buried in his lover’s neck. “Cas, baby, don’t scare me like that. Please wake up.”

X x X

Days passed and there was no change from Cas. Dean still was refusing to leave his side, even growling once when Charlie suggested he go home to get some rest. What if Cas woke up, and Dean wasn’t here? He rubbed a weary hand against his face, wincing when he felt his week-old beard. He couldn’t remember the last time he showered or ate. All he could focus on was the rise and fall of Cas’ chest.

Bringing Cas’ hand to his lips, Dean gently kissed his knuckles before resting Cas’ hand against his cheek. “Please wake up Cas, I love you so damn much.”

X x X

Gabriel shuffled over to the waiting area, a cup of coffee in one hand and a glazed doughnut in the other. He was coming off of a twelve hour shift and wanted nothing more than a hot shower and passing out for twelve hours. Cas had still not woken up and they maintained a constant vigil. Gabriel and Charlie stopped in before and after their shifts.

Joints creaking, Gabriel sank his shorter frame onto a chair next to Sam. “Hey sweetness, you want some of this?”

Sam's dimples made an appearance as he grinned at Gabriel. “Something you wrapped your lips around? Yes please!” Sam clutched the coffee cup and took a deep swallow. “Good stuff.”

Gabriel yawned, his jaw cracking as he tilted his head to rest it on Sam's brawny shoulder. He took a deep breath and grinned as he was assaulted by Sam's masculine scent.

“You sound tired, you should go home and get some sleep.” Sam grinned as Gabriel shook his head, the strands of his hair tickling Sam's chin.

“Don't wanna leave you.” Gabriel mumbled before his eyes opened in shock at his admission.

Sam just grinned at him, dimples popping, his blue green eyes twinkling in mischief. “It's ok Gabriel, I don't want to leave you, either.”

They curled into each other, Gabriel's hand clasped in Sam's. He frowned as a tremor shook Sam's hand, he wanted to mention it but didn't want to step out of line.

“We never did get that date,” he murmured as he gazed around the waiting room. “Would, uh I mean, would you, would you want to try again?” He asked shyly, afraid to look up into Sam's complex eyes.

“I would like that very much.” Sam whispered, his breath on Gabriel's ear sending tiny sparks of lust through his veins.

Gabriel turned his head to look at Sam, letting out a gasp as Sam's beautiful face was mere inches from his own. Gabriel's eyes darting to Sam's luscious lips, he squirmed when Sam licked his lips, his tongue sweeping along the full lower lip.

 _To hell with it, I'm going in._ Leaning forward, his hand curled into Sam's shirt, Gabriel was dying to kiss Sam. As if sensing his intentions, Sam leaned forward as well. This was it, the moment Gabriel had been waiting for, lusting over as he jerked himself off in the shower every morning.

“Guys, Cas is awake!” Dean's voice caused them to jump apart, Gabriel crossing his legs to cover his erection.

  


X x X

  


Dean held Cas' face in his hands, mindful of his wounds. Tears rolled down his cheeks. His angel, his beautiful angel, was awake. "I almost lost you. I can't lose you, Cas, I would never survive." His voice broke and his hands shook against Cas' skin.

Cas smiled up at him, bringing a hand up to cover Dean's. His voice was still hoarse from disuse. "I'm ok, Dean. Shattered femur, near miss on the femoral artery, massive hole in the lung, slight case of my heart stopping for a bit, but I'll be fine."

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh. He leaned down to rest their foreheads together. "You had better not die on me again, babe."

Cas leaned up, placing a soft kiss on Dean's lips. "Not even death can keep me from you. I love you so much.”

After eleven days in the hospital, Cas was finally released with strict orders to take it easy. He wouldn’t be back to work for at least a month. The obvious choice was for Cas to stay with Dean as he recuperated. Dean also insisted on pushing Cas out to the Impala, his heavily casted leg propped up in the wheelchair. In his hands, Cas held the daffodils that Dean had brought in with him. His room had been overflowing with flowers and cards of well wishes that had come from his fellow residents, ER nurses, and even some patients. Cas had carefully packed away the cards, but requested that the flowers be placed in each nursing station. As Dean helped Cas into the car, he shook his head and smiled at his ever-thoughtful boyfriend.

Dean took another two-week leave of absence to care for Cas. For the first few days, Cas needed help with everything--cooking, getting around Dean's little house on his crutches, and receiving sponge baths that took quite a bit longer than necessary. At first, Cas loved the attention. He loved Dean more for taking such good care of him. But when Dean started sleeping on the couch to avoid jostling his injured leg during the night, Cas has to put his foot down.

“Dean, I’m not a child; stop treating me like one!” He huffed in annoyance as he staggered to his good leg, standing with the help of his crutches.

“I know you’re not, I just don’t want to hurt you,” Dean said defensively, his hands on his hips.

“You’re not going to hurt me. You could never hurt me. Now strip down to your boxers, get your ass in this bed, and fucking cuddle with me until we both fall asleep!” Without a backwards glance, Cas hobbled to the bedroom. Dean didn't like to admit it, but it made him so fucking hot when Cas got all bossy with him.

Following Cas into the bedroom, he helped him get settled into the bed, propping a pillow under his leg. Stripping down to his blue plaid boxers, Dean smirked at Cas, an eyebrow raised as he slid into the cool sheets next to him. Careful not to jostle his leg, Dean situated them both until Cas was tucked into Dean’s side, Cas’ head tucked under Dean’s chin.

Deeply breathing in Cas’ vanilla and sandalwood, Dean ran his fingers down Cas’ arm. “I want to ask you something Cas.”

Trying not to move too much, Cas snuggled into Dean’s side, yawning loudly. “Ask away Dean.”

“Ok, um...I’ve been thinking and I know, um, this exactly isn’t the best time but...” Dean trailed off, not sure how to really put it into words.

“Dean, what is it?” Cas murmured, his eyes bright as he looked into Dean’s eyes, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

“Will you move in with me?” Dean rushed out, his eyes locked on Cas’ as he held his breath.

Cas smiled as he pulled Dean into a kiss. “Are you kidding me? I would love to.”

“Are you sure, because I don’t want to rush you-” Cas cut him off with a searing kiss to his plump lips, nipping the bottom lip a little.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be. You are my home, my family, and I love you so much. Babe, the moment I met you, speculum and all, it changed my life. It was the end of my life as I knew it and I couldn’t ask for anything better.” Cas pulled Dean in for another kiss before they cuddled in a semi tangled pile under the blanket.

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with us! Stay tuned for part 2!


End file.
